Smile
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: A Multichapter Songfic about the song 'Smile' by Uncle Cracker. It's about Nick letting Miley know that she's much more worth than she thinks ; Lots and lots of Niley fluff :
1. Chapter 1

_You're better than the best_

Miley was never a girl to seek attention. She hated attention, actually. She didn't like being in the spotlight. And she let everyone know. Which drew attention towards her but she didn't care about that. She just wanted people to know about her not liking the attention.

She was insecure about a lot of things. One of them being her body. She thought it was horrible - others thought it was hot. But she never believed them. She had curves and the other girls didn't. What Miley didn't know was that the others wanted her curves while she wished them away.

Another problem for her was that no one told her that she was good. Like, good at anything. She always believed that whatever she did, she did something wrong. Well, no one told her… until he showed up. He was always there, actually, but he decided that it was time to let her know. Let her know how much worth she was.

Well, he was her boyfriend. Of four years - they started dating the day the met which was the first day of High School. And now, in Senior Year, everybody knew they would be together for the long run. And he was the one who had enough of her insecurities. Not in the bad way of enough. He just wanted to let her know how much she was worth.

It was a hot summer day. He was over at her house just like the rest of the school. They were having this summer party before Senior Year would end and they had this little competition between some of them. Unfortunately for Miley, she had to be in this competition because she was part of the cheerleading squad.

He was on the same team as her. And so far, every game they played… Miley lost. She lost every single game and she was embarrassed as hell. She couldn't help it though. Cheerleader captain or not, she was clumsy. And most of them games consisted of running, jumping or some other kind of motion.

At almost the end of this competition, Miley didn't want to be a part of it anymore because others found it hilarious how often she fell or messed up. Well, one person never laughed. One person felt bad for her. Yup, her very own boyfriend.

Miley was seated at the edge of her pool, her feet sticking into it. She had her eyes closed and let the sun beat down on her. The others were laughing behind her and didn't seem to notice that she wasn't there. And she was actually happy that they didn't seem to notice - she didn't want to talk to anyone. But someone - her boyfriend and best friend, he was both at the same time - sat down next to her.

"Why are you over here, Miles?" Miley looked at him with a kind of sad expression.

"I suck at everything we did today. I lost every game I had to do. You won all of them. What does that tell you? I'm the worst… I don't know what ever." He shook his head and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, you're not the worst of anything, baby." Miley sighed a little and put her head on his shoulder.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend. Besides, I do suck at the things we did today." He chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Well, what we did was not really… normal stuff. It's not important to be able to do." Miley shrugged and looked up at him.

"You're so cute, Nicky." He kissed her nose and shook his head.

"I don't want to be cute, though. Can you say I'm hot?" Miley giggled and nodded.

"Of course I _can _say it. The question is if I want to." Nick chuckled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you want to." Miley shook her head slowly.

"No, you have to earn that word." Nick's forehead furrowed as he thought about what he would have to say so she would call him hot. That's when he found the right words to tell her.

"**You're better than the best.**__Sometimes I feel like I'm not worth it to be with you because you are so… perfect. You're nice to everyone. Your smile brightens my day. And I love you with everything in me." Miley looked at him with big eyes before she kissed him deeply.

"You're hot." Nick chuckled and kissed her again.

"Yeah, that's my goal." Miley giggled and looked over her shoulder to see that the last game has started.

"Okay, let's go embarrass myself one last time." She stood up and reached for Nick's hand. He grabbed it and together they walked over to the group. The last game was the easiest one so far. Just throw the ball into the basked. The only problem was that Miley sucked at basketball. That was until Nick leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Remember, **you're better than the best**." Miley smiled brightly and easily got the ball into the basked. She turned around, squealed and hugged Nick. He laughed and hugged her back. She jumped out of his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you, Nicky!" He chuckled and kissed her again.

"You're welcome… but that was all you." Miley rolled her eyes and turned to her friends, talking to them excitedly how Nick made her feel better after she didn't want to do the game anymore. The girls 'awed' at the little recap on Nick's speech Miley did. Nick smiled at his girlfriend as he put an arm around her waist. She glanced up at him for a second and smiled before she continued talking to her best friends.

She really is better than the best, he thought and kissed her temple, making Miley smile more than before while she still talked.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

"Let's go team!" Miley squealed as she watched Nick run across the field with the ball. He was a football player and Miley was the cheerleader. He was the captain, she was the captain. Perfect couple for four years. Fights here and there, but they made it together through everything. And now, watching him be the great player he was, Miley couldn't help but feel proud.

She was proud to be his girlfriend; she was proud to be his best friend. And she knew that no one could take him away from her. Too many tried and everyone failed. So now she knew; they were destined to be together. And it was a great mix too. She was the clumsy one and he was the athletic one. If it came to the looks, he owned that one too. At least that's what she thought.

Demi - her best friend - excitedly grabbed Miley's hand as Nick was about to shoot another goal - probably the winning one. Miley squeezed her best friends hand tightly as Nick raised his foot to shoot. He shot and of course made the goal. Miley squealed and jumped up and down with Demi, hugging her. Winning meant partying which meant spending more time with Nick than she was allowed to. Maybe she could even stay over his this time?

Nick turned his head in her direction and looked at her proudly. Miley grinned at him and showed him two-thumbs-up. He grinned too and blew her a kiss before he ran back to his position. The girls around Miley 'awed' as she blushed and put a strand of hair behind her ear shyly. They were jealous… she loved it.

"You're boy has got to be the best player like… ever!" Miley turned to Demi and rolled her eyes.

"In this school…" She hated bragging, no matter how good Nick was. Everyone said he was the greatest and Miley knew that. She just hated bragging. Demi scoffed.

"You only say that because… Well, you know it's not true." Miley giggled softly.

"I bet you he would say the same. It's called being modest." Demi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You know he's the best." Miley shrugged.

"Yeah, he is. It's weird because he's with me… me, out of all the girls in this school he could be with. He chose me." Demi smiled a little and put a hand on Miley's shoulder.

"You underestimate yourself. You are capable of doing so many things, Miley. And he really loves you. And you really love him too." Miley smiled and nodded as she looked out on the field again. They were fighting over the ball. Nick just got the ball back in a rather aggressive way. He was so into the game… Miley sighed dreamily.

She loved it when Nick would be this way. He looked hot while running, sweating, fighting… doing any kind of athletic thing. It sounded pathetic but she loved that about him. And to think that he was all hers…

Suddenly she heard a whistle. The game was over. The girls squealed and hugged each other before they made a run for the field and the boys. Nick was in the middle of the big group hug that was happening but Miley somehow managed to squish her way through the people.

"Ow! Girlfriend coming through! Hey, watch your hands!" She was pushed and pulled but she somehow ended up back to back with Nick. At first she didn't know it was him. But then she turned around and found his eyes. She smiled brightly and leaned forward, giving him a big kiss. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. Like always, pretty much everyone around them 'awed'. Miley blushed a little and pulled back.

"Congratulations superstar." Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek. He then started pulling Miley out of the madness. People thankfully noticed that he wanted to leave the circle and stepped aside for their star and his girlfriend. Miley grinned at Nick as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Did you know you're like… the most awesome person ever?" Nick chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly.

"People tell me all the time." Miley giggled and pushed him a little before he put an arm around her. He kissed her head and lead her to the changing rooms.

"Am I even allowed in there?" Nick turned to Miley with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you plan on doing to me in there?" Miley chuckled and blushed a little.

"Uhm, I don't know. You lead me here!" Nick grabbed Miley's head as he opened the doors.

"I did. I just thought you wanted to change." Miley nodded and kissed Nick. He was confused but of course didn't complain as he wrapped his arms around her. Miley giggled and pulled back.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Nick smiled and put a hand on her cheek.

"Not as amazing as you are." Miley blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, you are the star around here. Every girl wants to be with you. It's like; you're the spotlight of everything. And I'm just a casual bystander." Nick shook his head and stroked Miley's cheek softly.

"Why do you think so low of you? You are the light here. Didn't you notice that as soon as you smile, everyone else smiles with you no matter what mood they are in? I know it's cheesy and all that, but you're smile is like the sun. **And** **I'm luck just to linger in your light**." Miley blushed and put her head on Nick's chest.

"You're the sweetest…" He grinned and kissed her head.

"Well, at least I'm not cute anymore." Miley rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"What's so wrong with the word 'cute'? It's… cute." Nick chuckled and put his hand on her lower back.

"Well, I think I know your next birthday present." Miley looked at him confused.

"What is it?" He grinned at her with a playful glint.

"A dictionary." Miley glared at him.

"Ha ha, very funny, Nicholas." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding." Miley nodded and put her head back down.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a jerk." Nick shrugged.

"But you love me anyway…" Miley giggled.

"Yeah, I wonder why sometimes. Anyway, I think it's time we leave for the party." Nick sighed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, back to the madness. I hope you do realize that I don't plan on letting you go." Miley looked at him confused. What did he mean? He chuckled and answered her silent question.

"I meant, tonight. I won't let go of your hand. Though, I might just have meant forever too." Miley looked at him with big and loving eyes before she kissed him again, this time deeper than before. He smiled and kissed her back. Just as Nick was about to lean Miley onto the wall, he heard the door open and his teammates walk in. He sighed and pulled back and smiled at her.

"I think you should leave now." Miley nodded and gave him another peck on the lips. She grinned at him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I love you." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too… **so lucky to linger in your light**." Miley blushed and quickly left the locker rooms. She rushed into the girls' locker room and squealed. Demi looked at her confused.

"What's got you so… squeaky? I mean, yeah we won, but come on…" Miley rushed over to Demi and grabbed her arms.

"Get this…" And so she started talking to Demi about how sweet Nick was once again. Demi sometimes was jealous of Miley. She wanted a boyfriend like Nick. Not Nick, just one acting like him. But Miley deserved him. And Demi wanted Miley to have a boyfriend like that. After Miley had finished her story, Demi 'awed', just like she always did whenever Miley told a sweet story about Nick.  
Yeah, she didn't like bragging… but sometimes it just felt too damn good not to.

* * *

**Just some quick adorableness because we all need it right now, right? ;) Hope you liked it and thanks for reading :D**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	3. Chapter 3

_You're cooler than the flipside of my pillow, that's right_

Miley giggled at something Demi just told her. Nick chuckled and shook his head. He had kept his promise - he hadn't let go of her hand the whole night. Now, the night was coming to an end and Miley luckily was allowed to sleep over at Nick's. They had those sleepovers only on night when they'd win a game. Which was every game but that didn't matter.

Their parents trusted them anyway, so it was all good. They didn't really think about sex anyway. They only cuddled and talked and were just being cute - as Demi would say. But that's what mattered anyway. They weren't all about sex. They were about love and only love. Of course, make-out sessions would get heated sometimes but they made promises to their families and god that they'd wait till marriage. Not that anyone thought that they would marry someone else now anyway.

"You are the weirdest person ever, Demi, have I told you that, yet?" Demi shrugged.

"That's okay, you're pretty weird too." Nick shook his head.

"Not quite correct. She's pretty… but not really weird." Miley giggled and leaned into Nick. Then she stood back up straight and looked at Nick, kind of offended in a playful way.

"Not really weird?" Nick chuckled and kissed her head.

"Everyone's weird, that's what makes us special." Miley sighed a little. He was so wise sometimes. Too wise sometimes - he was only 18, how could he be so wise?

"You're really smart…" Demi nodded and looked at Nick astonished.

"You sound so wise sometimes; I can't believe you're just as old as me…" Miley giggled.

"That's because under all the weirdness that's around here, you're the weirdest of us all. Or because you're extremely dumb." Demi pouted. Miley suddenly yawned and leaned onto Nick again.

"Ugh… I'm so tired." Nick chuckled and finally let go of Miley's hand only to wrap his arm around her.

"Well, then, we should leave." Miley nodded sleepily and smiled at Demi. She leaned forward and hugged her before she grabbed Nick's hand and smiled at him.

"Let's go." Nick nodded.

"But I have to say bye to my friends too." Miley nodded and walked around with him, saying goodbye to all of Nick's friends… which were a lot but they soon finished and exited their friends house. Miley sighed a little and looked up at Nick.

"I'm glad… that I'm dating you, you're so awesome." Nick chuckled and pulled Miley closer to him.

"Whatever you say…" Miley giggled as they entered Nick's house. They only had to walk a bit because the houses were close together. The parents were asleep already so they had to make sure that they were quiet.

After Nick closed the door he turned around to see Miley already lying down on his bed. He chuckled and walked up to her.

"Don't you want to change?" Miley shrugged and looked up at Nick.

"What if I told you that I was too lazy to get up? Would you change me... for me?" Nick shrugged and walked up to his closet. He pulled out some sweatpants and a shirt that he thought could fit Miley. She always loved to sleep in his clothes. He walked back over to Miley and told her to sit up. She did surprised.

"Lift your arms." Miley did as she was told and giggled when Nick pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. They had seen each other in less than the usual clothes - which meant underwear. So they didn't really think it was awkward. But Miley was still surprised by what Nick did. He usually wasn't the one to just do it.

Nick pulled the too large shirt over Miley's head and laughed as she fell down and lifted her hips, ready for him to take off her pants.

"You know, any other guy would love what you are doing right now." Miley giggled and let her hips hit the bed again.

"Yeah, but you're not any other guy. You're Nick, you're a gentleman. You're my boyfriend and you respect me." Nick nodded and watched Miley lift her hips again. He pulled off her jeans and helped her put on the sweatpants. Miley giggled as he pulled of her shoes and socks.

He then quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed with Miley. She sighed and snuggled up to him. He put an arm around her and held her tightly.

"You're awesome, Nicky. I love you." Nick kissed the side of Miley's head.

"I love you too…" Miley giggled and looked up at him.

"No guy would ever do that for his girlfriend without at least wanting to take advantage of it." Nick shrugged.

"Yeah, but like you said, I'm not some other guy. And I know that if we both were ready and willing to break a promise, we would." Miley blushed and shrugged.

"Still, I think it's cool." Nick chuckled.

"Oh, so we moved onto another adjective? Not cute, not sweet… cool." Miley giggled and hit his chest softly.

"Don't make fun of me!" Nick chuckled.

"I'm not… I just find your choice of words interesting. Cool… well, you're cool too, Miley Stewart." Miley laughed her obnoxiously loud laugh. Nick loved her laugh - it was so special in a way. He chuckled.

"You're a dork. I'm anything but cool." Nick chuckled and shook his head as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"**You, Miley Ray Stewart, are cooler than the flipside of my pillow**." Miley laughed even more. She was flattered, really, but the way he said it and the words he used… they were funny.

"Oh my gosh…" Nick smiled.

"I'm serious though. The difference between you and my pillow is that the flipside gets hot after some time while you stay cool in every situation… though you're hot too which is a plus. You're hot and cool at the same time." Miley giggled and kissed Nick's jaw.

"You are the biggest dork ever." Nick shrugged.

"But I'm your dork… and I always will be." Miley nodded happily and snuggled up to him. After some moments of silence, Miley started moving around.

"Uhm, can we use the flipside of your pillow? Because it's pretty hot." Nick smirked at Miley.

"That's only me." Miley hit him while laughing.

"You're so stupid." Nick chuckled and turned the pillow around. But Miley didn't even use it. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"See, I was right…" Miley looked at Nick curiously.

"What do you mean?" Nick chuckled softly.

"**You **_**are**_** cooler than the flipside of my pillow…**" Miley rolled her eyes a little.

"I was right too. You _are _the biggest dork on this planet." Nick laughed quietly as he pulled Miley closer.

"I think we should go to sleep now." Miley nodded and closed her eyes again. She fell asleep immediately. Her dreams were filled with her and Nick. With a big house, a lot of little children, a dog and a few horses.

Nick fell asleep right after Miley. He had watched her several minutes though before he did fall asleep. He loved watching her sleep. She looked like the perfect angle while she slept. And with Miley on his mind and in his arms, sleep took over him and he dreamt the same. About a life with Miley - his future with her and the things they'd do. That night he dream about something that - even though he didn't know it yet - would happen soon. And it would change their lives. But that was okay because it was a positive kind of way.

* * *

**Well, I wrote this in school... and no, I did not get into trouble donig it ;) We had a sub so it's all okay :D I really like this story 'cause it's so cute... I mean, seriously, I'd love a guy to tell me all these things, right?**

**Well, since it's not so bright in Niley-World right now I thought I'd give you some... well, a lot of Niley fluff ;) Hope you liked it and thanks for reading :D**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	4. Chapter 4

_Completely unaware_

Miley woke up with an arm draped over her stomach. She smiled and looked to her right. Nick lay there, his face half buried in the pillow with the other half looking at her. His mouth was slightly opened but he didn't drool or anything. He looked incredibly cute. She smiled even more and sighed happily.

She loved waking up next to him. It made her know that he loved her even more - she didn't know why it let her know that but it somehow did. She sometimes doubted that Nick really loved her. Yeah, he told her all these sweet things and stuff and he told her he loved her every day probably ever ten minutes or so but that didn't mean he actually did love her.

Well, maybe it did mean that but she was extremely self-conscious. She hated doubting Nick, but she couldn't help it. But in that morning, she didn't want to think about that. She just thought about the boy lying next to her. And that made her smile incredibly big once again. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He groaned a bit and opened one eye lazily. Miley giggled.

"Morning." He closed his eye again and groaned once again. Miley giggled some more.

"At least you didn't say good… what time is it?" Miley looked over and caught a glance of the clock. It was early - eight o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"Uhm, how much would you hate me if it were earlier than ten?" Nick groaned and buried his face in his pillow completely.

"At least enough to not look at you right now." Miley pouted and sighed.

"Fine, then hate me and don't look at me." Nick sighed and glanced at Miley. She grinned.

"You did look at me. Well, you can't stand not looking at me so I should've known." Nick scoffed and turned his head the other direction.

"You have no idea how easy it is to look away from you." Miley looked at him shocked. He sounded so serious. Was he?

"Uhm… okay, then…" She picked his arm up and sat up on his bed, dropping the arm again. Didn't he know that she was insecure enough as it was? Him telling her that made it worse. She crossed her arms insecurely and looked away from him. He just had to say that, didn't he?

Nick noticed Miley scooting away from him and got a little worried. He turned his head back to look at her. She wasn't pouting but she looked upset. The difference from Miley pouting and Miley looking upset was a big one. If she was pouting, she was only playing. But looking upset meant that she actually was upset.

He sat up quickly, forgetting his sleepiness and took her hand. She looked at him with her sad expression and sighed a little.

"Hey, I'm sorry…" Miley looked away and shrugged. It seemed dramatic but she really was insecure about her looks and her body. No matter how often people told her that she was beautiful and thin enough to look perfect, she still felt like it wasn't true.

"Whatever…" Nick sighed sadly and pushed her face back to him.

"No, not whatever… I didn't mean to say that… well, I did, but it came out wrong. I meant, right now. How easy it was to look away right now. Because I'm so tired… closing my eyes doesn't mean I don't see you though." Miley looked at Nick confused.

"What do you mean?" He smiled at her and sat up next to her.

"Well, I close my eyes and I see you. I see your smile and I see your eyes. I see our future. I see everything just by closing my eyes." Miley blushed slightly and looked away from Nick.

"How come I don't believe that?" He chuckled and put an arm around her.

"That's because you're **completely unaware **of how much I love you. You have no idea how beautiful you are. Either that or you just love hearing me say it. But that would be okay too. I'd tell you a million times if it would take that to make you believe it." Miley smiled at him and kissed him gently.

"I love hearing you say it… but I don't believe it." Nick sighed and got up. He walked into the bathroom leaving a worried and slightly confused Miley behind. He soon came back with a mirror. Miley looked at the mirror as he held it in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" Nick pointed at the mirror and then looked Miley.

"What do you see?" Miley's forehead furrowed as she stared at her reflection. That was until she saw a zit on her forehead. She groaned and put a hand on her forehead.

"A zit. Thanks for pointing that out. I got to go cover it up." Nick shook his head. The zit was so small, you wouldn't see it if you only talked to her. Only if you really concentrated on finding zits or that stuff.

"No, that was not what I meant." Miley sighed and sat back down seeing Nick made her anyway.

"What do you see?" Miley sighed and stared at her reflection once again.

"Uhm, me?" Nick shook his head. Miley chuckled.

"Yes, I see me. Who else am I supposed to see?" Nick sighed.

"You're supposed to see a beautiful and not insecure girl. A girl that has got a boyfriend who loves her. A girl that is cheerleading captain and has tons of friends. A girl that is nice to everyone and vice versa. A girl that is my girlfriend and a girl that I love very much." Miley sighed and looked at Nick.

"All I see is me though." Nick shook his head and put the mirror down.

"That girl is you. You are beautiful. You shouldn't be insecure. Everyone wants your body, your beauty, your brains, your hair, your boyfriend…" Miley giggled and shook her head.

"They want that because they don't have that. If they had it they wouldn't want it." Nick looked at Miley pointedly.

"Really? Thanks, I didn't know." Miley shook her head.

"No, I meant, if they knew what they had to live with then they wouldn't want it." Nick sighed again.

"They would want it either way. You are perfect. Yes, you have flaws, you hate stuff about yourself, you're clumsy… but you're a teenager. You're allowed to have flaws. Everyone's allowed to have flaws. And that's what I love about you. Your flaws and your little imperfections. They make you to who you are. They make me love you more. And that's what makes you fit with me perfectly." Miley kissed Nick. He was really too wise sometimes.

"Thanks Nicky. I love you." Nick smiled and kissed her nose.

"I love you too." Miley giggled.

"I think you made that pretty clear." Nick chuckled and pulled Miley onto his lap. She snuggled up to him.

"You're the best boyfriend ever…" Nick laughed and kissed the side of her head.

"Like I said, you're** completely unaware. **You're the perfect girlfriend. With every little flaw… that makes you 'you'. And that is fine with me. You know, I probably wouldn't be dating you if you were flawless." Miley looked at him offended.

"What does that mean?" Nick chuckled and kissed her again.

"That means that you are perfect the way you are." Miley sighed and put her head back on his shoulder. She couldn't imagine being apart from him. He's been her first boyfriend and her first love. He was her best friend. And he would definitely be the one she would be with for the rest of her life. That was the only thing she was aware of. The rest… well, Nick would make sure she was aware of the rest.

* * *

**Heya! Thought I'd give you another little treat ;) I did this in school too... this was actually during a class with an actual teacher.. but she didn't notice and I did do what she told us too... at least in some way ;P Hope you liked it and thanks for reading :D**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nothing can compare to where you send me; lets me know that it's okay_

Miley sighed as she looked at the empty seat opposite her. It wasn't too late, he could still show up. She really hoped he would. He was never late. He was actually always early. He would hold her door open and order her drink. He'd lead her to their booth and he'd help her sit down before he sat down in front of her, holding her hand immediately.

Well, he was now about twenty minutes late and there was still no sign of where he could be. Miley looked down sadly and sighed. He wasn't going to show up, she realized. It's not like she didn't trust him or anything. She just felt like he was slowly starting to get tired of her. This would just be the first sign. Being late or ditching her.

What would be the next? Ditching her because of a girl? That would be even worse. Miley looked out the window again. It started raining. She groaned. They originally said that he would take her home after their date. So Miley had to walk in the rain as well. She got up and threw some cash on the table. It would have to do. She only had a milkshake anyway.

Miley grabbed her bag and walked out of the little diner angrily. The owner of it sighed. She turned to one of her employees there sadly.

"Four years… they've come here together for four years and now…" The employee sighed too and nodded.

Miley meanwhile walked home fast. It was pouring by then, something that barely happened in their town. And it just decided to happen on the day Nick decided to forget about their date. Miley finally reached her house. She was completely drenched by then. Her hair stung to her face and her mascara was running down her cheeks. The only positive thing about walking home in the rain after you got stood up from your boyfriend? No one would see your tears.

Miley opened the door angrily and slammed it shut. She stormed upstairs, ignoring her mother's look and opened the door to her bedroom. She definitely didn't expect what she saw. She stopped and her face softened a bit. But then it changed into a confused expression.

Right in front of her - on the floor - was a heart made of rose pedals. And in the middle of that heart was her boyfriend who she thought stood her up. He looked at her with an innocent smile. A rose was in his hand. She shook her head slowly.

"What… what are you doing here?" He chuckled and got up. He then only really looked at her and saw how drenched she was. He felt bad immediately.

"What happened?" Miley glared at him as she dropped her bag.

"Well, since someone decided not to show up at the diner I had to walk through the pouring rain, all the way over here." Nick sighed and walked up to Miley slowly. He shyly handed her the rose, wearing an apologizing look. Miley took the rose reluctantly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it would rain. And I actually planned to pick you up but I thought it'd be more romantic this way." Miley sighed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out dry clothes and turned back to Nick.

"Yeah, it is. But you could've called and told me. I thought you forgot or… you ditched me for another girl or something." Nick shook his head and walked up to her faster. He hugged her, ignoring the wet that was taking over his clothes as well.

"No, I would never meet up with some other girl without you knowing or you with me." Miley smiled a little and pulled back.

"Okay." Nick smiled and kissed her nose.

"And how could I ever forget? I just… wanted to create this… I don't know, romantic feeling." Miley giggled and shrugged.

"You didn't have to though. I would've loved it if you just showed up at the diner." Nick sighed as Miley walked away from him; now back to being a little angry. He knew he should've called her. But he wanted to surprise her.

Miley stalked into her bathroom and changed. Usually, it wouldn't have mattered to her if he saw her changing or not. They weren't shy around it each other anymore. But she was kind of angry at him right now, so he wouldn't get to watch her changing like he usually would.

She quickly washed her hair and dried it. After that she changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top. She walked back out of the bathroom to see Nick sitting in the rose-pedal-heart again. She walked up to him and sat down next to him. He smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry, Mi. I know I should've called you. But I was so occupied with putting this up that I forgot that we actually said we'd meet up for some lunch." Miley sighed.

"I guess you're forgiven." Nick smiled and pulled Miley closer.

"Thank god, I've got a speech planned for you." Miley looked at him confused.

"A speech for what?" Her boyfriend chuckled and kissed her temple.

"A speech to let you know how special you are." Miley looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Special? Gee, thanks." Nick laughed and shook his head.

"You know what kind of special I mean." Miley giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Why would you need a speech to let me know how special I am?" Nick shrugged.

"Just because…" Miley giggled and nodded.

"Then tell me." Nick chuckled and pulled away from Miley. He looked at her seriously.

"This might be cheesy, I'm just warning you." Miley nodded.

"We've been together for four years and all of them were a blessing. I know I couldn't be without you. I don't know how I lived without you for fourteen years. Before I met you, I mean. You are the most perfect person on this planet - at least to me and a whole lot of other people. I love everything about you, I hope you know that. I love your annoying laugh because it makes me laugh too.

You look cute when you giggle. I love the way you crinkle your nose in your sleep or how you murmur my name while smiling in your sleep. I know I've never had a girlfriend before you but there's **nothing can compare to where you send me, it's lets me know that it's okay. **That everything's okay. I look into your eyes and I see my future. I look at you and I see happiness. Just holding you in my arms is enough for me.

And, I guess, I just wanted to let you know that no matter what people say or try to do, I will always love you and I'll be there for you no matter what. Nothing can break us apart. Your insecurities are ridiculous because you're perfect with every little flaw you have. You're perfect and I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love you, Mi, always and forever." Miley had a few tears running down her cheeks as Nick finished his speech.

She hugged him tightly and silently cried into his shoulder. He hugged her back and kissed her head. Miley pulled back and chuckled a little.

"I don't have anything to say to that. Just… I love you too." Nick smiled at her and kissed her. It was a really passionate kiss and neither really wanted to pull away. That is… until Miley's mother walked in. She stopped just as did Nick and Miley. They looked at each other confused.

"Uhm… sorry to interrupt… I just, I wanted to know why - why you walked in looking so upset?" Miley giggled and pointed at Nick.

"He stood me up… to set this up for me." Tish looked at the floor. Her expression softened as she saw the heart on the floor.

"Aw, you set this up for her?" Nick blushed and nodded as if it wasn't anything big.

"Yeah, I did." Tish smiled at him for a moment before she snapped out of it and nodded.

"Well, sorry for interrupting… I'm leaving now." She nodded again - probably to herself - and closed the door again. Miley blushed and put her face onto Nick's shoulder.

"She's so embarrassing." Nick shrugged and pulled Miley close to her.

"She's alright. You know, I think it's her job to be embarrassing anyway." Miley giggled and nodded. She looked up at the curly-haired boy and smiled.

"I'm sorry I can't really respond to your speech. You… caught me off guard." Nick shrugged.

"It's okay. I wanted you to be off guard. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you… though that's not really possible because my love for you is so big, words can't describe." Miley just hugged Nick again. She really couldn't respond to his words. He was smart, he was beautiful, he was nice and he loved her.

She couldn't find words either, that's why she just hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He hugged her back just as tightly. They were so important to each other - at such a young age - some people thought it was weird. But it wasn't. It was pretty relaxing. Because they knew they could count on each other whenever they had to. And both loved that almost as much as each other. But only almost.

* * *

**A little fluff for today :) What's a day without it, right? Well, it's not really fluff, it's just cute but let's say it's fluff, alright? ;) Hope you liked it and thanks for reading :)**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	6. Chapter 6

_And the moment when my good times start to fade_

Cough. Cough. Cough. Miley sighed and looked over at the bed. It's been the same for the last two hours now. He'd start coughing and sneezing and wouldn't stop for about ten minutes until she'd bring him some water. He'd thank her and go back to sleep. For two hours now.

She hated when he was sick. Not because she had to bring him all the things he needed. Only because he was sick - that was enough. Because he was hurting or going through stuff that she wasn't going through. That's why she would stay with him until she had to leave. Though she managed to convince her parents to let her stay overnight.

The next cough made her get up and walk into the bathroom to get a glass of water. He wouldn't stop once he started unless he'd get something to drink. She decided to not wait this long. After getting the glass of water, she walked back into his room. He was still coughing, even harder than before now. Miley rushed over to him and handed him the glass he drank it and looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you, babe." Miley smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled a little and put the glass on his bedside table. Miley stood next to him for a few moments until he patted his bed. She giggled and sat down next to him. Upon hearing her giggle, the sick boy smiled a little more. Only his girlfriend was able to do that - make him smile when he felt like he could cry because he was so sick or so sad.

"You're welcome, by the way." He would've chuckled at her late response but his throat was hurting and dry so he didn't. But he smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly. He was trying to not infect her with whatever sickness he was having at the moment. He hated going to the doctor's so he didn't but he'd take some casual medicine every now and then.

Miley snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. Sometimes just lying there with him was enough for her. He could infect her with any kind of illness she wouldn't care. She'd die for him but… don't tell him that, he'd tell her to stop saying such nonsense. Though he did say it himself a few times already. Miley only said it once and he commented that he couldn't live without her so he wouldn't let her die anyway and just thinking about living without her killed him. So Miley never said it again.

"Hey Miles…" Miley looked up at him and smiled a little. His voice was hoarse. It sounded just like when he wakes up which sounded sexy… not that she liked him sick but his voice sounded hot.

"Yeah?" He smiled down at her a little.

"Uhm, you know, I don't think I've ever told you but… you're like a medicine for my illness - whatever I have. It's corny, I know but that's just how it is." Miley smiled and kissed his cheek. He said that they shouldn't kiss on the lips while he was sick so they didn't. But a kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt, right?

"It did sound corny. But it's okay, but only because you're cute." Nick grinned a little more.

"Are we back to that term again? I really should give you a dictionary as a next birthday present." Miley hit him softly and rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with being cute. If you're cute in my eyes; that's the best compliment you can get. And be lucky that I said you were cute. I could've gagged and said that what you just said earlier was the corniest thing ever." Nick rolled his eyes too.

"Fine then, I'll be cute for today. Gee, and I thought you'd let me be corny while I'm sick." Miley giggled and shook her head.

"Being sick is no excuse to be corny." Nick sighed and shrugged again.

"Whatever. Being adorable is not excuse to be mean." Miley giggled again and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, just that sentence made up for everything you just said… and you're not cute." Nick looked at her expectantly. He was waiting for her to say something else. But she didn't.

"Well? Am I anything at all?" Miley laughed.

"Of course, you're corny." Nick groaned.

"Come on Miles. I am not corny." Miley giggled.

"Well, you got to admit; you're corny a little bit. But other than that… you're hot." Nick smirked at her in this sick little way he was able to do. Normally, he'd have a different smirk on but since he was sick, all he was able to do was show her a really lopsided grin.

"Well, thanks." Miley grinned.

"You're hot because you have a fever. Well, you're… sweet. Adorable, maybe. Hot? Just in the fever kind of way." Nick glared at Miley as she laughed again. But his glare didn't last long. Her laugh made him smile as well.

"You are such a tease, Miley Ray." Miley giggled.

"I didn't tease you… okay, I did. But you are burning up." Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You're cute." Miley looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What, you can say cute and I can't?" Nick shrugged.

"That's because you're a girl - you're supposed to be cute. I'm a guy. Guys aren't cute. Guys are… I don't know, hot or… maybe sexy. Good looking, but not cute." Miley laughed at his little speech.

"You are adorable." Nick shook his head.

"Like I said, guys aren't adorable. Little boys are adorable. I am not a little boy." Miley pinched his cheek.

"You are my sick little baby, so you are adorable." Nick sighed and put his head onto Miley's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Mi." Miley smiled at him and kissed his head. His hair tickled her everywhere and she giggled once again. Nick smiled at her, this time a full smile.

"You know, I think I feel a lot better just because you're here. It's like… whenever **the moments when the good times start to fade**… I just feel good again as soon as you're there. And nothing will ever change that, I just know it. I don't know how often I've said it already but you are the sun after my storm." Miley blushed and buried her head in Nick's shoulder.

"I love you Nicky." He smiled and kissed her head. They stayed exactly like that the rest of the afternoon. Nick didn't have any coughing fits anymore on that day. After it was dark, Miley changed into some sweats and a tank top and crawled back into bed. They fell asleep together but not before murmuring sweet 'I love you's' to each other.

* * *

**So sorry that I didn't post anything yesterday :( I had a lot to do for school. But that only means that I'll post two chapters of Smile today :) And tomorrow I'll work on Guilty As Charged and Forgiveness And Love, alright? Goody :) Now I hope you liked this chapter and that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :)**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	7. Chapter 7

_You make me smile like the sun_

Miley spread out her arms, turning around in circles. She laughed and giggled as she felt the sun rays hit her face. It was a warm day out and she and Nick were at the park. It was kind of like a picnic just without the food. They had a blanket with them because they planned to stay there until it would get dark.

Nick watched his girlfriend, smiling with her. She looked so carefree and innocent. He loved that about her. Whatever she did - even when she was angry - she looked innocent. She wouldn't even try to hurt anyone intentionally and everyone knew that. Some have been using that against her so she would do things for them that others wouldn't do.

Miley stopped turned and looked at Nick. She was dizzy. That only made her giggle more and she plopped down next to Nick, still giggling. She leant against her boyfriend who put an arm around her and pulled her closer. She stopped giggling slowly, letting out a breath. She put her head on his shoulder, still smiling. She was love drunk.

Nick looked down at the girl in his arms. He would never deny it - she was the love of his life. Everybody who asked him where he saw himself in ten years would get the same answer - married to Miley with a kid and a house; with dogs and horses because Miley wanted that. And only after saying that he'd tell them he wished to become a professional singer. No doubt that the young couple would be together for a really long time.

Miley looked up at Nick and smiled even bigger, if that was even possible. He looked at her with so much love in the eyes that it almost made her heart burst. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and smiled at her. Her eyes twinkled and he smiled even more. Whenever they'd twinkle showed that she was more than happy.

"Did I tell you how much I love you yet?" Nick shook his head and smiled. He kissed her nose and then her forehead.

"No, but you don't need to. I know that you won't love me as much as I love you because that's not humanly possible." Miley looked at him with a cocked head.

"So what are you saying? You're not a human being? You're an alien?" Nick chuckled and shook his head. She was so childish sometimes. Of course he knew she was just kidding too.

"No, I'm not an alien. But I'm just saying… I don't know a lot of people that love someone else like I love you." Miley smiled.

"Who do you know that loves another person like you love me?" Nick grinned at her.

"Well, my parents… your parents… and Joe loves Barney probably the same way. Well, maybe not romantically but you know what I mean." Miley laughed. Joe did love Barney like he'd love a girl.

"You're funny…" Nick smirked at her.

"Well, I aim to please." Miley giggled some more and Nick smiled at her. His favorite sound in the world was her laugh and giggle. It was contagious and even though it was annoying to some, he would never get tired of hearing it.

"Gosh, you're a dork." Nick nodded.

"You've told me before. But that's okay. As long as I'm your dork." Miley giggled and nodded.

"You are and you always will be… right?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Miley sighed happily and nuzzled her nose into his neck. Nick laughed quietly and kissed her head.

"You know, Mi. I love you and I think I don't let you know enough." Miley looked at him again.

"You don't let me know enough? You tell me you love me every five minutes." Nick shrugged.

"But still…" Miley laughed and kissed him.

"There, that's enough proof. Every time we kiss I can feel that you love me. I see it in your eyes and your actions and I feel it in your touch and your kiss." Nick smiled as brightly as possible. He only did that whenever he was with her. So he pulled her closer once again.

"I don't know if you've realized it yet but **you make me smile like the sun.** Nobody else can do that. Only you." Miley grinned at him and kissed him again.

"That's positive, right?" Nick nodded and kissed her once again. Between soft peck he murmured.

"Yes. It's. Positive." Miley giggled and gave him one last long kiss before snuggling up to him again. She sighed softly. Times like these were perfect. They'd just hold each other and enjoy the proximity until they knew they'd have to leave. But on that day, they had permission to stay as long as they wanted. Even spend the night if wanted. Well, of course it was wanted.

Miley suddenly looked up at him and grinned brightly.

"Happy anniversary, baby." Nick looked down at his girlfriend and smiled brightly.

"Happy anniversary, Mi." Miley smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I'll love this day until the end of time. June 11th is marked in my calendar forever." Nick grinned and kissed her on the nose before he nuzzled her neck making her giggle again.

"Yeah, it's marked in mine too. Though I don't really need to mark it. I'll remember it without looking at a piece of paper." Miley nodded.

"Yeah me too. But it makes it look special." Nick laughed and kissed Miley's cheek.

"You're something else, Miles." Miley shrugged and played with his hair.

"That's okay, you love me anyway." Nick chuckled and nodded.

"That's true. And you love me too." Miley giggled and nodded.

"Yup, I do love my little dork." She pinched his cheek and giggled as he made a funny face.

"You have got to stop pinching my cheeks." Miley laughed and kissed the cheek she recently pinched.

"Okay, I will, sorry." Nick grinned at her. She grinned back and put her head back down, this time leaving it there. It was like the crook of his neck was made for her head. But you won't hear her complaining. She loved that place because it was only for her and no one else. And she knew that it would stay this way forever. And that thought made her smile a thousand times bigger than before and snuggle up to Nick some more. He tightened his grip and enjoyed her closeness. And they would for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Heya! :) Promised you there was another chapter, didn't I? Adorableness... or however you spell it :P Hope you liked it, let me know and thanks for reading ;) xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	8. Chapter 8

_Fall out of bed_

She giggled as she let the feather tickle his nose once again. He just looked too cute whenever he'd scrunch up his nose. She has been trying to wake him up for good thirty minutes now and she figured it would be easiest with a feather. Well, she guessed wrong.

Nick seemed to be an extra tight sleeper. Well, it was really early - around six o'clock in the morning - she didn't blame him. She just woke up because she was so excited. Their anniversary was just the day before and she'd sleep over every time this happened. Four years of an almost perfect relationship. Nothing drove them apart once. They did have their fights but what couple doesn't have fights?

Miley woke up extra early that day because she loved the mornings after their anniversary. Nick would make breakfast. They'd be at his house alone which made it seem all the more better. His family respected and trusted them enough to let them have their privacy. She loved his family.

Miley sighed and looked at Nick. He tickled him some more only to have him turn his back to her. Miley groaned and stared at his bare back. That was until she got another idea. Oh how she loved that he'd sleep without a shirt on sometimes - or more like all the time. She smiled evilly and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his back.

He didn't move one bit. Miley glared at him and kissed him again, going up and down his back. Her kisses were soft and sweet but he didn't wake up. The only thing he did was turn onto his back again. Miley pulled her head back and sighed. She then smirked again and leaned forward once again. She started kissing his chest. At first he didn't do anything but then he put an arm around her and pulled her close.

But he still wasn't awake. The actual reason Miley wanted him to wake up was because she just wanted to snuggle and Nick doesn't snuggle in his sleep. And he doesn't wake up from it either, apparently. Miley trailed the kisses up to his jaw and his neck. Still nothing. The last thing she could think of was kiss him on the lips. And she did.

But he didn't wake up. Miley groaned and stared at the guy in front of her. He was supposed to be up before her. He always woke up before Miley just to stare at her a few more minutes. She called it creepy but she found it adorable. Miley then pouted and did the really last thing that came into her mind. Push him off.

And that's what she did. She raised her hands and used all her might to push him off the bed. And finally, she succeeded. He rolled off and the next thing you heard was a groan and a curse. Miley smiled innocently as she crawled over to Nick's side of the bed and looked down. He was rubbing his head and looked at her confused.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Miley shrugged and smiled.

"Because I pushed you off the bed?" Nick looked at her shocked.

"Why would you do that?" He sat up and stared at his girlfriend as she giggled innocently.

"Uhm… I wanted to cuddle?" Nick chuckled and got on his bed again. He put an arm around Miley and pulled her closer. She snuggled into his side and grinned.

"And why did you want to cuddle at six in the morning?" Miley giggled and shrugged as she closed her eyes.

"Because you stopped holding me in the night and I hate waking up without your arms around me so I had to wake you up so I could wake up in your arms." Nick sighed and looked down at the still sleepy girl.

"And why did you have to push me off the bed?" Miley smiled up at him.

"Well, it's not like it was the first thing I did. I tickled you with a feather, I kissed your back, I kissed your chest and your lips. I sat on you and screamed in your ear. You just wouldn't wake up. Pushing you off the bed was the last thing I could think of." The tired boy sighed again and looked at his girlfriend.

"And now look at me. You **make me fall out of bed **just to snuggle and I do just that for you. Can you say I'm whipped?" Miley giggled.

"I'm whipped." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I meant that I was whipped, not you." Miley laughed and nodded.

"You are whipped, but that's okay. That's what I love about you." Nick chuckled.

"Of course you do, it's for your benefit." Miley smiled at him.

"That too, yeah." He laughed and kissed her cheek before he made them snuggle back into the blankets.

"What am I going to do with you?" Miley shrugged and kissed his chest softly.

"Love me until the end of time?" Her boyfriend laughed and kissed her head.

"That too, yeah." Miley laughed and shook her head. Then she yawned and snuggled deeper into her boyfriend.

"I'm tired now." Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I mysteriously fell out of bed this morning." Miley blushed and shrugged.

"Let's just go to sleep again." Nick nodded.

"Yeah, let's do that." Miley sighed and was quiet for a few moments.

"I'm expecting breakfast at ten." Nick laughed as Miley smiled and drifted off into a deep slumber once again. He loved watching her so that's what he did. He looked down at her and just smiled. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It didn't matter what other people said - or even what Miley said - it was his opinion and his believes and he believed that no one could compare to her beauty.

Sure, everyone is beautiful in their own ways… but Miley was the most special one. She had this pure personality and this honesty in everything she did. Maybe others didn't see it - maybe she didn't see it - but she had those things and he was proud to say that he was her boyfriend. He knew every guy was jealous of him. And he liked that, if he was completely honest. He liked that a lot.

Because no matter how many guys liked Miley or how many tried to make a move on her; she always blew them off and said she had a boyfriend. She never dreamt of cheating on him or even worse leaving him for some douche that was most likely going to leave her a week later. That's what he liked the most - Miley was his and his only. And she would be for the end of time, everyone knew that.

* * *

**This was my lame excuse for not updating the last two days :P Super busy, sorry but I'm trying to upload another two chapters if I'm able to, alright? Okay, hope you liked it. Oh, and if you'd like to know why I can't update, just follow me on Twitter. Account: christkind09**

**Well, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sing like a bird_

"Knock, knock." Nick turned around on his bed, the guitar still placed in his lap. He smiled once he heard the voice he longed to hear ever since she had left his house to get her things. She decided that since his parents were away on Sunday too, she'd say over on Saturday as well. Surprisingly her parents agreed.

"Hey." Miley grinned at him as she skipped over to him. She placed her stuff on the floor and smiled at him.

"What've you been doing while I was gone?" Nick lifted his guitar a bit, showing her.

"I played some guitar." Miley smiled at him brightly. She loved whenever he'd sing. His voice was beautiful, even if he wouldn't admit it. Apparently it would ruin his image if he did.

"Play me some." Nick raised his eyebrow.

"What should I play?" Miley giggled and shrugged.

"Whatever you were playing…" Nick chuckled and thought back to what he was playing before. It was so corny but then again, Miley loved corny. He grinned and started strumming the guitar.

"_I've got sunshine… on a cloudy day… when it's cold outside… I've got the month of May… I guess, you'll say, what can make me feel this was? Miley… talkin' bout my girl…" _Miley blushed and kissed his cheek.

"You, my boyfriend, are extremely cheesy. And I for one, love it." Nick chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mi." Miley smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Nicky. Who sang that song?" Nick smiled at her.

"Me." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I meant, who originally sang that song?" Her boyfriend laughed.

"I know. The Temptations, they are great. You've never heard of them?" Miley shook her head slowly and looked at Nick confused.

"No… should I?" The guy with the guitar nodded excitedly.

"Yes, you should. I'll give you one of their records, alright?" Miley smiled at his passion and nodded. There were only three things he was passionate about. Football, singing and of course Miley. And he loved talking about all three of them too. Though Miley hated hearing about herself, of course.

"Alright, but not right now." Nick looked at her confused.

"Why not?" Miley giggled and sat on his lap.

"Because I really want to make out right now." Nick grinned and placed his lips on hers without answering her. Of course, his kiss was the answer. Miley giggled as she kissed him deeper. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Miley opened her mouth without hesitating.

Nick slowly let Miley slide off his lap and onto his bed. He hovered over her and made her lean down. Miley ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. He let her breathe and trailed kisses down her jaw. Miley moaned quietly as he started sucking on her neck gently. His only intention was to leave a mark. A sign that she was his. Though everyone knew that already.

Miley giggled as he licked over her chin and kissed her again. Miley smiled and pushed him back a bit, to have him lean his forehead on hers. He grinned at her and kissed her nose before he sat up and pulled her on his lap. Miley snuggled into his neck.

"You know, I've said it so often but… I love you." Miley smiled.

"I love you too. And you could never say it too often." Nick chuckled.

"Yeah… you know, you also **make me sing like a bird.** I've been singing ever since you've been gone. And they were all about you." Miley blushed and looked up at him.

"You say those things all the time. I make you do this, I make you do that. But I don't even tell you to do anything." Nick shrugged.

"That's because what you 'make' me do comes naturally. I sing a song because you inspire me. I smile because you just do that to me. Well… you pushed me off the bed so you made me fall off…" Miley giggled.

"Are you still mad at me?" Nick shook his head.

"No, I loved the little talk we had." Miley grinned at him.

"And I loved the breakfast I got. In bed, you overdid yourself this time, Nickybear." Nick chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Well, I tried." Miley giggled.

"And you did amazing." Nick smiled and hugged her tightly.

"And you are amazing. You really are." Miley blushed and snuggled into Nick again.

"I love how our parents seem to trust us alone now. Remember a year ago, we weren't even allowed to close the door. Now we're alone in the house and I'm allowed to stay over for tonight after I stayed here yesterday." Nick grinned at her.

"They love you. Not as much as I love you - which I'm actually glad about because I'd be pretty freaked out if they did - but they love you like a daughter they never had." Miley blushed a little and sighed.

"And my folks say that you are 'trust worthy'. Really, that's what dad said! After four years with not troubles whatsoever you'd think he'd say he'd trust you with my life and yet… you're 'trust worthy'." Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"That's okay… we both know he secretly loves me." Miley laughed and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know. Kiss me?" Nick looked at her funny but kissed her nonetheless. She was random but he loved her for it. No matter how random she could get and how creepy her requests were - he loved every single request. But he loved her more that's for sure.

* * *

**Like promised :) Two lame updates in one day ;P Okay... thanks for reading, hope you liked it and... y'know if you left a review, that'd be great but... I'm just sayin' ;)**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	10. Chapter 10

_Dizzy in the head_

"Left foot… right foot… step, step. Now jump. Use that leg, Portlyn! Okay, turn… pompoms… smile! And end…" The girls let out relieved breaths and wiped their forehead. Usually, Miley wasn't one to seek attention. She hated telling people what to do. However, as a cheerleader captain she had to. And right now, she was killing them.

"Okay, break five and then back to the beginning!" They all groaned but went back to the bleachers to drink. Miley wiped her forehead and sighed. She wanted to walk to the bleachers too but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Miles… maybe you should take it easy on us." Miley turned around and looked at Demi. She sighed.

"I know… but it's the state champion ship." Demi giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. And I know the past to it. But they know the routine like the back of their hand. Just think about it like this: in class, we don't want to study more than we have to so we don't. These last practices are useless. If we practice more than we have to we'll get worse than we are." Miley sighed and nodded.

"I know that. But maybe there is that one girl that doesn't know the routine. And that girl would mess everything up!" Demi shook her head.

"No, that girl won't do anything because there isn't one girl that forgot. Now, fine, let's practice it one last time and then we can go home, okay?" Miley nodded and watched Demi go drink something. Ever since Miley was a cheerleader, all she's heard we that Jefferson High always beat Johnson West – which was their school.

They always lost the cheerleading competitions. Football was out of question – Johnson West was the best school in the state ever since Miley could remember. And she was set on winning this year. She was captain and she would make them win.

"Okay girls, back to practice. Thanks to Demi, we'll only practice one more time and then you can go. Practices will be cut short, I guess. I know you know the routine by heart and I trust you. But if we lose this competition this year… expect hell." The girls grinned at Miley and Portlyn stepped forward.

"Thanks Miley. I know how much this means to you… to us. We won't let you down." Miley smiled at her team. Then she clapped her hands.

"Okay, from the top! One, two, three, four." They started dancing their routine with Miley doing it backwards with their face towards her team so she could watch them. They did everything right. And then, almost at the end of the song, the team began to giggle. Demi laughed and shook her head as Miley stopped confused.

"What are you giggling about?" Demi pointed behind Miley. The cheerleader captain turned around to see her boyfriend grinning at her with that one special spark in his eyes. Miley blushed and pulled her shirt down seeing as it had ridden up.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" Nick chuckled and shrugged.

"Picking you up." Miley turned back to her team. All the girls were still giggling making their captain roll her eyes.

"Guys… You can leave now, if you want." They nodded and grabbed their things, heading to the locker rooms. Miley spun around to Nick again and grinned at him. She slowly started walking up to him.

"You know, that was quite embarrassing." Nick shrugged again.

"I love seeing you embarrassed, you look cute." Miley glared at him.

"Back to that word, I see. How come you can use it and I can't?" Nick sighed.

"Told you once, don't make me repeat it." Miley giggled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. He laughed and kissed her back. After a few moments – when they ran out of breath – they pulled back and put their forehead together.

"Hey." Nick chuckled and Miley giggled.

"Hey to you too…" Miley let go off Nick and looked at him with her big and innocent eyes.

"Did you really come here to pick me up or did you come to watch me practice in these tight pants?" Nick looked her up and down.

"Both?" Miley laughed.

"Come on, let's dance." She turned on some random music and started moving around. Nick crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"No." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yes, come on. I promise you, you'll get a reward." Nick looked at her and let his arms fall to his sides.

"What would that reward be?" Miley giggled and shrugged. She leaned up to his ear.

"I guess you'll have to come and see." She pulled back giggling and waited for him to come over to her. He reluctantly did. The music was upbeat and Miley moved in ways Nick hadn't seen her move yet. He grabbed her waist and moved with her a bit. Then Miley made him spin around a few times – don't ask how she managed that – and giggled as he stopped.

"Hey, no spinning." Miley giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry…" A slow song came on and they started slow dancing. Nick pulled Miley close and looked down at her lovingly.

"You know, you might not know it but even if you don't spin me around like you just did, **you make me dizzy in the head.** You can't help it though. Just one look at you and I'm gone." Miley blushed and put her head on his chest.

"Really?" Nick nodded and kissed her hair.

"Yeah, really. I wouldn't lie to you. I've never lied to you before." Miley looked up at him and grinned.

"I know." Nick smiled and kissed her quickly before he looked back at her.

"So… have you ever lied to me?" Miley shook her head liked a little kid.

"No and I would never even think about it." Nick grinned at her and kissed her again. Miley kissed him back and ran a hand through his hair. She pulled back and giggled.

"I love your hair. It's so curly." Nick laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Really? It's curly? I never noticed." Miley hit his chest.

"Don't make fun of me. I just complimented your hair." Nick nodded seriously though he couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his face.

"I know… thank you. Your hair is… wavy." Miley giggled and shook her head.

"You're lame at complimenting." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Remember the compliment I just totally made you… dizzy in the head and stuff…?" Miley laughed.

"Okay, yeah, that was nice. But also terribly corny… which I actually love." Nick chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I love you." Miley looked up at him and smiled. She snuggled into his side and sighed a little.

"I love you too." Nick pulled her closer - if that was even possible - and put his head on hers. Yeah, they were a corny couple, but neither of them cared. They loved to be the corny couple. People were jealous about them being the perfect couple. But it's not like it annoyed them or anything. They loved to be the couple everyone was jealous of. And they loved each other.

* * *

**Heya! :) I know, I know, it's not a good one -.- But I tried, right? ;P Oh well... hope you still liked it and... maybe leave a review? :)**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	11. Chapter 11

_Spin like a record_

"You are so stupid!" Miley laughed as she ruffled her boyfriend's hair. He chuckled and pulled her hand out of his hair.

"Don't touch the hair, young lady. It's my treasure." Miley rolled her eyes before she pouted.

"I thought I was your treasure and you wouldn't let any other boy touch me?" Nick sighed and laughed a little as he pulled her closer. Their bodies were now touching.

"You are my treasure. But the difference between you and my hair is that… well, I can't control you." Miley giggled.

"You can't control your hair either. It's all fluffy and messed up right now." Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You are crazy." Miley put a hand on top of his head.

"Your hair is crazy." Nick pulled her hand down again and kissed her fingertips softly before he put his arm back around her waist. Miley blushed a little.

"Can't we stop discussing things about my hair and move onto other things? Say… you?" Miley giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you trying to make me look like a tomato again? Because I remember that you snapped a picture of me being as red as one the other day. I'm still mad at you for that." Nick laughed and kissed her head.

"No, I'm trying to let you know that I can't stop talking about you… which means that I love you very much. And you don't hear me talking about my hair that much. So count yourself special, babe." Miley giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Should I really? I mean you are comparing me to your hair so…" Nick nuzzled her neck, making her giggle.

"I only do that because you touched it in the first place." Miley grinned at him.

"That's because I know that I'm the only person you won't bite their head off if they do touch it." Nick chuckled and nodded.

"That's true. Now… what do you want to do on this lovely day out?" Miley looked around and then turned her head back at her boyfriend. She smiled.

"Just be with you." Nick grinned, obviously satisfied with her answer. He kissed her gently.

"Anything for you." He pulled back from her completely and looked her up and down for a second. He couldn't stop himself though. Not with the way she was standing there in front of him. Miley looked at him confused.

"What are you looking at?" Nick grinned at her.

"You… you know, sometimes you're too hot for… life." Miley laughed and shook her head.

"You are too dorky for… life, all the time." Nick chuckled.

"Whatever, you know you enjoy it." Miley laughed and shrugged innocently.

"Maybe just a little bit." The almost-eighteen-year-old boy look around the back yard and grinned at the sprinkler.

"Do you feel hot right now?" His girlfriend burst out laughing and shook her head.

"Only you would say that." Nick rolled his eyes a bit.

"I meant as in… 'hot and cold' kind of hot." Miley giggled.

"Oh… uh, kind of, yeah. Why?" Nick smirked at her and walked towards the sprinkler. Miley watched him with confused eyes. She had no idea what he was doing. Suddenly, water started shooting out of everywhere, making Miley squeal and run away only to realize that the whole backyard was shooting water out of the grass.

Nick smiled at her and shook his head amused. She was about eighteen, yeah, but she acted like she was still a little four-year-old sometimes. He walked over to her and held her by her waist as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"You are so mean!" Nick laughed and hugged her quickly, kissing the side of her neck. He then pulled back and stepped back a bit. Spreading his arms out, he started turning around in circles. Miley laughed and soon did the same as Nick, enjoying the cool water hitting her.

After a while, Miley dropped onto the floor and let out an exhausted breath. Nick stopped turning too and let himself fall down next to her. He grinned at her and leaned onto his elbow so he could use the other hand and softly let one finger trail down her cheek. Miley smiled up at him.

"You see what you do to me?" Miley looked at Nick confused as kept on grinning down at her.

"What do you mean?" Her boyfriend chuckled a little and tapped her nose.

"Well, you just made me **spin like a record** just because I was so happy. Can I just tell you that with you, I'm always the happiest I have ever been in my whole life? Every waking and sleeping moment with you is one that I will remember until… well actually, I will remember it forever. I love you, Mi." Miley grinned up at him and kissed him quickly. He leaned down and kissed her again, wanting nothing more than to feel her lips on his.

Miley grinned during the kiss and pushed her lips even more onto his. He chuckled and pulled her on top of him. Miley giggled and then pulled back from the kiss. She smiled as he removed the hair that was sticking to her face since it was wet.

"I love you too, Nicky." Nick sighed in content and pulled her close to him. This was the moments he lived for. When they'd just snuggle or simply lie next to each other without saying anything. Of course, he loved every moment with her - even the fights sometimes - but those moments, which often happened after they exclaimed their loved for the other, those were the best. There was nothing else that needed to be said.

And that moment was once again happening in that backyard on that afternoon. And it would happen a millions of following times.

* * *

**Hello :) I know, I know... I'm still extremely lazy :P Anyway, trying to keep this short: thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :D Like you could let me know in... say a review or something ;P Anyway, once again, thanks for reading :)**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	12. Chapter 12

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

"Wow, it's Sunday already? Can you believe that we'll graduate in five days?" Nick nodded and looked at his girlfriend.

"I know… and then we start college." Miley sighed and closed her eyes. It was Sunday evening and they were lying on the couch, just talking and kind of watching a movie.

"Don't start with that. We'll be apart for way too long." Nick sighed a little and put his hand on hers.

"You don't know that yet. We might go to the same college. I still haven't decided and I don't think you have either." Miley quickly looked away from him and bit her lip. She did decide already. Nick looked at her panicked.

"You didn't decide yet, right?" Miley looked back at her now worried boyfriend and shrugged.

"Kind of…" The young boy groaned and let his head fall forward.

"I thought we would talk this through!" Miley sighed.

"I know we said we would but… Come on, if I go to Duke with you - which is right across the country - then I don't have as many chances as I have with going to Stanford." Nick stared at her actually shocked. Stanford? That was across the country from where he planned to go which was Duke University.

"Stanford? Really, Mi? Stanford? Out of all the other colleges that are out there…" Miley looked at Nick angrily.

"There are more colleges than Duke too, you know? You could go to some college close to Stanford, Nick." Nick sighed a little and nodded.

"I know, sorry. But let's forget that right now, okay? I like you better when you're smiling and laughing and happy." Miley immediately giggled. Nick smiled and patted her hand.

"That's my girl." Miley now laughed and from squirming around a little, she actually managed to fall off the couch. Nick chuckled and looked down at her.

"What are you doing down there?" Miley glared up at him playfully.

"Ah, you know, just chilling down here… care to help me up, dork?" Nick laughed and grabbed Miley's hand, pulling her up. Miley sat down next to him and ran a hand through his hair gently.

"I love you, Nick." The boy smiled happily and leaned up to kiss his girlfriend.

"And I love you. And I love that it seems like no matter what happens, we'll face it together. We've been together for like… four years and some days and we're still together and in love the same way we were when we started going out." Miley giggled and shook her head, smiling.

"I'd love you even more if you wouldn't shoot out so long sentences all the time. But yeah, you're right. We never changed our ways with each other." Nick chuckled and put a hand on her cheek. He rubbed it softly with his thumb and smiled as Miley leaned into his touch. For other couples it might have been kind of awkward to act around each other like that but that was just Nick and Miley.

"That's true. I'm glad about that." Miley kissed the inside of his hand and smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Now, let's stop being terribly corny and let's be… crazy again. Okay, let's play Monopoly." Nick laughed and sat up. He shook his head at the now hyper girl next to him. She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Wow, Monopoly is so crazy, right?" Miley playfully glared at him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"As a matter of fact, it is. At least when you play with me." Nick chuckled and shrugged. He got up and walked over to where all the other board games were. He pulled out the game Miley wanted so bad and walked back over to her. He put it on her lap and watched her lay it out on the table in front of them.

"I've actually never played Monopoly with you… hm, that's weird." Miley looked at Nick confused.

"You haven't? Wow, your life is boring." Nick chuckled and sighed as Miley handed him a silver figure. Nick examined it closely and then turned to his girlfriend.

"What's that supposed to be?" Miley sighed and put away the box. She had grabbed her own figure before and was now waiting for Nick to place his next to hers. The bank was all set - the game could start now.

"That's the figure you're going to play with." Nick put it next to hers, still kind of confused.

"What's it supposed to be?" Miley sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Dude, that's a dog." Nick looked at it again and only now he could see the little tail. He chuckled and shook his head - one weird looking dog, he thought.

"Okay, I guess you've played before, right?" Nick turned to Miley and looked at her innocently. Miley's eyes went wide as she stared at the boy in front of her.

"Are you kidding me? You have never played Monopoly in your life? Come on, everyone's played Monopoly before." Nick shook his head.

"Just because we have it in the house doesn't automatically mean that I've been bored enough to play it." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… I don't want to explain it to you though." Nick chuckled and grabbed the manual.

"Well, how hard could it be? From what I've heard you have to buy houses and mansions or something and get the most money… something like that." Miley giggled and watched him read through the manual.

"This will take you forever and then I'll have to go home before we even got the chance to play… Okay, let's not play Monopoly for now then." Nick laughed as Miley leaned back on the couch, acting as if she was exhausted.

"What do you want to do then?" Miley smiled at Nick and sat up straight again. She looked into his eyes.

"Well… let's get a little crazy, shall we?" Nick smirked at her and leaned a little closer towards her so their noses were almost touching.

"I like the way my girl is thinking." Miley giggled and pushed her nose onto his.

"I like that my guy likes what I think." Nick chuckled and shook his head. He then slowly lowered his lips onto hers. And so, they started to make out. Just like that. Nick didn't even ask for her permission to enter her mouth. He kind of didn't have to though. Her lips parted on their own anyway.

Nick smirked as he lowered her on the couch. Miley giggled as she felt his smirk against her lips and ground her hips against his a bit. He groaned a little and pulled her closer - if that was even possible - and moved his lips down to her neck. Miley started to try and breathe normal again. Nick then left his mark in the crook of her neck. Miley gasped and pushed him away a bit.

"You did not just do what I think you did." Nick chuckled and played with the v-neck of Miley's shirt.

"What do you think I did?" Miley glared at him as she pointed at her neck.

"Uhm, I don't know… leave a hickey?" Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I left a love… bite." Miley glared even more and shook her head. Then she started to giggle and kissed him again.

"This is going to take a lot of makeup to cover up. But you're just lucky I love you." Nick nodded and got off her. She sat up too and put her head on his shoulder immediately, just waiting for him to wrap his arm around her - which he soon did. Miley smiled and sighed a little. Nick then chuckled. Miley looked at him confused and shook her head a bit, smiling.

"What are you chuckling about?" Nick chuckled again and shook his head a bit.

"Just… I kind of thought about this funny uhm… quote type kind of thing." Miley giggled and patted his head.

"You're not big on the words tonight, Nicholas." Nick rolled his eyes as he stared at her.

"Whatever… you want to hear it?" Miley nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"But it's like… not long or anything, alright? Well… you know how we were messing around just a minute ago?" Miley nodded and giggled.

"Yeah, I was there. You left a hickey." Nick rolled his eyes playfully and nodded.

"Yeah… uhm, we were kind of getting crazy there so… **we're crazy on a Sunday night**." Miley laughed instantly. His cheesy words amazed her sometimes. How he came up with them, she didn't know. But she definitely liked it even though she said she found it ridiculous.

"Oh gosh, Nicky… what did you eat today?" Nick chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I don't know. I guess I've just been with you too long." Miley shook her head and smiled up at him.

"There's no such thing." Nick smiled at her and kissed her softly. Miley kissed him back and went back to resting her head in the crook of his neck. Nick kissed her head softly and sighed happily as he enjoyed just sitting next to her and watching some uninteresting TV-show. He was perfectly fine with that. And he would forever be.

* * *

**This did not make any sense, did it? Just some fluff I guess... or whatever you want to call it :P Anyway, thanks for reading and... just one thing: GO SPAIN! **

**Sorry, obesses football-fan here :P Hope you like it and you know, you could leave your opinion in a review or something ;) Thanks again :)**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twitter: christkind09, now on with the story :)**

* * *

'Love is an inevitable thing. Everyone falls in love at some point. Some are graced with the happiness to share that love with that one special person. Some aren't that lucky and have to watch and suffer while the love of their life marries their apparent love of their life. Some would jump in front of a bullet for that love - together or not.

Love can also destroy a person. They could start to become crazy and start stalking the person they think they love but just obsess over. Some people could get their hearts broken and put up walls no one can break down. They fall into this deep hole they can't get out of. A depression that won't stop for forever.

But I never had to feel that. I got lucky enough to experience how it feels to love someone unconditionally and get that love back. I got lucky enough to know how it feels when you see that someone smile at you - just that smile makes my world turn upside down. I was lucky enough to meet my soul mate at the age of fourteen. And now, four years later, we are still together, stronger than ever. And that is what I define as true love.

We fight and say not so nice things to each other. But that's what love's about. That only shows you care. He cares enough about me to tell me to reconsider wearing shorts because it was supposed to rain on that day and I didn't believe him. We fought over it and in the end, I ended up wearing long jeans and it did rain that day.

But that was just one of the little fights. We fought about a lot of girls that wanted to get with him and guys that wanted to get in my pants, as they nicely put it. But nothing drove us apart. So, yes, call me stuck-up, but I define true love by just saying 'our love'. I believe that there's no better way to describe it.

True love does have its fights; its up's and down's. But love forgives and forgets; it does not alter. It doesn't know selfishness. All that stuff that really smart people once said. I guess that's my definition of true love. It's just our love - and I know we'll last for a life time. No matter how 'young' we are right now. You're never too young to fall in love. And you're never too young to experience true love.'

The class applauded as Miley ended her essay about 'true love'. Nick smiled at her and mouthed a quiet 'I love you' to her. Miley mouthed it back and smiled at the teacher before she sat down. The poor woman just stared at the girl next to the boy who just grabbed her hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

If Miley hadn't said it already while reading out her essay she would have said it herself. The way they looked at each other and just acted towards each other… and the way they've been together for four years straight with only little drama… She would definitely say that their love was what one would describe as true love.

"Well done, Miley. I see you put a lot of thought behind this?" Miley grinned and nodded as she glanced at her boyfriend. Never had she ever thought about anything else but Nick while writing this. She only thinks about him anyway, of course she put a lot of thought behind it.

"I did." The teacher smiled at her and went on to the next student to continue with their assignment. Miley turned to Nick and smiled at him as he kissed the back of her hand. He grinned at her and put the other hand on her thigh as they turned towards each other completely, actually ignoring that there was still a class going on at the moment.

"That was some impressive essay you wrote there, baby." Miley grinned at him and shrugged as she played with his fingers carefully.

"Yeah, well, you're quite an impressive guy. You were my inspiration. I love you." Nick smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you too, Mi. Always have, always will." The teacher suddenly appeared in front of them and made them sit apart. Miley blushed as the girls giggled and Nick bit his lip to try and stop blushing as well.

"We heard about your love in that essay of Miley's a few minutes ago. Now I know that it's the last week of school and all that but come on; be a little more constructive than that." Miley giggled as Nick cleared his throat.

"Oh but we are… confessing our love for each other is being constructive. It could lead to more inhabitants on this planet. Doesn't that count as being constructive?" The class laughed as the teacher smiled at them and shook her head amused. That guy was just something else…

"It does… but not for this class. You can be all sweet and sickening outside of my classroom - or at least after class. I don't mean to sound rude." Nick shrugged.

"I know that you want us to not sport our love like we do but… if she'd ask me to, I'd dance right here, right now." Mrs. Alexia smirked at Miley.

"Would you please ask him to dance, right here, right now?" Miley giggled and watched Nick's horrified face. She loved to do the honor.

"Of course… Nicky, could you please dance… right here, right now?" The class laughed at her sweet tone. Nick sighed and playfully glared at his girlfriend. He got up and leaned down to give her a sweet peck.

"Sure, I will, Mi…" Some girl put on some random music and suddenly, Nick started dancing around, looking like a complete fool. Miley giggled as Nick put out a hand towards her to pull her up. She grabbed it and started dancing with him. Soon enough, the whole class started dancing with them, even the teacher.

After a few minutes and about three songs later, Mrs. Alexia finally realized that they were still in school… and she was out of breath anyway. She cleared her throat and coughed one time before she spoke up.

"Okay, settle down class. I think Mr. Grey just proofed that he does love Ms. Stewart. Let's move on now, please." The class slowly found back to their seats as Mrs. Alexia started teaching again. Nick leaned over to Miley once again, as if he forgot that what just happened a few moments ago.

"It's funny… **you make me dance like a fool **and yet, I still love you." Miley giggled and ruffled his hair - of course not before checking if their teacher was watching again. She actually was but was smart enough to do it from the corner of her eye. Young and true love was just too cute to look away from.

"I'm just that lovable that you _can't stop loving me_, right?" Nick chuckled and nodded as he put a hand on her thigh, trying to be discreet. But come on, who is really discreet when they touch someone else they love?

"No, I can't. And I don't want to. It's like we're magnets, being pulled together by a force we don't understand. But if that's the only thing I'm sacrificing - not understanding what's pulling us together - then I wouldn't change that for the world. I wouldn't change it for the world if I were to sacrifice my life for you." Miley bit her bottom lip to stop that one tear from falling. She was able to do that, but she still had to swallow once or twice to make sure she wouldn't start crying in the middle of the class.

"I just… I love you, Nicky… there are no other words to say it. I'm sorry that I can't really say things like you do. But I do love you." Nick smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Those words are enough." Miley sighed happily and only then caught the teacher looking at them. She blushed and quickly turned to the front, acting as if nothing happened. Nick chuckled and turned to the front too. He wasn't embarrassed about it. He'd let it write in the sky that he was in love with this girl. He would scream it to the world… let's just say he'd do anything for that girl next to him, who was still blushing furiously. She wasn't embarrassed though. It was just awkward for her that her teacher watched them exchange their 'I love you's'. But she'd let the whole world know - just like her boyfriend. They'd do anything for each other… even dance in front of the whole class like fools.

* * *

**Yeah, so, I know, I'm awesome :P Ha, yeah, whatever. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. I know, fluff and funny, fluff and funny.. that's just me though. You better liked it... jk, jk ;)**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Forget how to breathe

"Hey, Mi, are you ready yet?" Nick looked up the staircase and sighed. She had been getting ready for their date for about an hour now. The thing is that he had been there for an hour. She probably had taken two hours in general. Taping his foot lightly, he nodded to the beat he was creating.

Miley always tried to look good. She thought that she didn't look that good even though he had been telling her the opposite for so long. And of course, she would take way too long - especially since they were only going for a walk with a little dinner after. She actually only would've needed to wear casual clothes.

But then again, it was Miley. Miley only wore casual clothes when she was at home for longer than half an hour. That usually meant that only Nick got to see that side of her - with her family of course. Only a few times she would wear sweat pants - when she was upset or was on her period. But of course, to school she would cover it up in school.

Nick loved her nonetheless. Whatever she wore or whatever she looked like - he loved her anyway. Her flaws were the things that he adored the most - because that's what showed him that she was human after all. Because just looking at her he would've betted with every single one of his friends that she was an angel.

"Mi… come on, where are-" But he was cut off because Miley came down the stairs. He looked up and almost gasped at what he saw. She was wearing casual clothes - skinny jeans and a nice shirt with a cardigan on top. High heels made her legs seem even longer than they already were. To say he lost his breath would be an understatement.

Miley smiled and grabbed his hand as she reached him. He continued to stare her up and down, still not believe how good she looked without even taking that much effort - seemingly. She had only slight make-up on; making her look as natural as ever and her smile was honest. She was happy.

"What?" Nick closed his mouth after realizing that it had opened and grinned at her. He kissed her cheek softly.

"You look beautiful." Miley blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was curled, just like the rest of her hair. Probably her natural curls with a bit of the ones she made with the curling iron.

"I kind of do, don't I?" Nick chuckled and intertwined their fingers after he grabbed her hand again. They walked out of the house together and started to walk towards the park. It was a nice day out, usual for summer. Miley smiled and sighed a little.

"How come we have this perfect relationship while everything else seems to fall apart?" Nick looked at her with sad eyes and shrugged. Miley's mother had gotten drunk repeatedly and was now in treatment to stop drinking. Along with getting drunk, Tish also got fired and did not have any job anymore.

To say their family situation was bad was the biggest understatement of the year. But Nick was there to support her and with him she was happy, no matter what happened. Nick gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her trying to show her his support.

"Probably because we work out. And I'm telling you, things will get better again." Miley sighed and smiled again. She knew they would - they decided on a college they would attend together. She actually agreed to go to Duke with him. It had taken them about half a night to discuss and the other night… well, they celebrated their decision.

"I love you." Nick smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too… you know, sometimes - whenever I see you actually, I forget how to breathe. You are breathtaking, Miley Stewart and I'm proud to say you're my girlfriend." Miley giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, that's what you say… maybe you're right." Nick chuckled. They made a turn at the park and Nick led her to a big oak tree. It wasn't the only one but one of the biggest for sure. They sat down under it and Miley leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Just to let you know, dates like these are enough. I don't need a fancy restaurant - all I need is you and me." Nick smiled and nodded.

"True… but… you don't mind a little romantic or cheesy stuff, right?" Miley looked up at him with a confused and amused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Nick pointed up towards the tree. Miley looked up, but couldn't really see what he was pointing at so she got up. Carved into the tree were their initials along with a heart around it. Miley smiled and sat down next to him again.

"You are too cute, Nicky." He groaned and put his head against the tree, kind of frustrated.

"Really, back to that word? I thought we had discussed this?" Miley giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I know but you are cute, no need to deny it. Come on, cute is not that bad of an adjective to describe you. All of my girl friends say you're cute." Nick sighed and looked at her.

"So? But you're not 'all of your girl friends'. You are my girlfriend so… please just say I'm cute when I'm not around. And tell your friends to not call me cute." Miley laughed and nodded. She played a little with his curls.

"Don't worry, I bitch at them every time they do." Nick chuckled and kissed her gently. They stared into each other's eyes and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon and night together.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter sucks so much -.- Got a few personal problems going on and ...yeah. I couldn't really write a happy chapter so... sorry it sucks :P But thanks for reading and... a review could maybe make me smile...?**


	15. Chapter 15

_Shine like gold_

"I really don't want to say this, baby, but you're glowing." Nick looked at Miley confused. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Thank you?" Miley giggle and shook her head.

"No, I mean, you're glowing." Still confused as hell, Nick shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Miley put her hands on his cheeks and tried to squeeze them together but his smile was way too wide to be pushed together to a pout.

"See? You're glowing! You're smiling so big even though nothing funny is happening." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Oh please… you're sitting here." Miley glared at him.

"Are you saying I'm just something funny?" Nick shook his head and kissed her nose.

"No, I'm saying I'm happy you're here. I couldn't imagine you being not here." Miley giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You're such a suck-up. But seriously, stop glowing." Nick chuckled.

"And how am I supposed to do it?" Miley shrugged and played with his hair. They were on her bed just talking since it was raining.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I love being with you." Miley looked at him pointedly.

"It's not my fault either! Stop being so happy around me." Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Impossible." Miley giggled.

"I thought you were going to say 'unbelievable'." Nick chuckled.

"Who? You? Yeah, that's true." Miley laughed.

"That rhymed!"

"Oh my god…" Miley giggled and sat up straight.

"Okay, wait, I want to rhyme too. Hey you Nick J, I think you're okay, all I got to say is, how about a date? Oh…" Nick chuckled and shook his head. He sat up and kissed her cheek.

"Thank god you don't plan on becoming a poet any time soon." Miley pouted at him.

"Whatever… now you again." Nick shook his head.

"No way, you won't get to hear any new stuff from me. Not yet…" Miley pouted again.

"That's not fair, I just totally embarrassed myself in front of you with my lame rhyme and I won't even get something in return." Nick leaned forward and kissed her gently. He pulled back and smirked at her.

"There's your 'something'." Miley glared at him playfully.

"You won't be getting 'something' if you don't sing a little for me now." Nick sighed.

"Can I sing anything?" Miley shook her head.

"Something new."

"But it's not done yet. I want you to hear the full thing." Miley looked in his eyes for a bit until she finally gave in and sighed.

"Fine…" Nick kissed Miley gently and sighed a bit.

"You'll hear something soon enough." Miley nodded and smiled at him. Seeing her smile, Nick automatically smiled even bigger than her. Miley giggled at her funny face.

"You're so cute when you smile like that." Nick chuckled and kissed her again.

"You're so cute when you're you." Miley laughed and shook her head.

"And you are the cheesiest guy ever - and by the way, that was lame." Nick shrugged. His face was once again covered by the biggest smiles you ever would've seen.

"You're glowing again. Oh and by the way, it seems like you're gold." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Well then, another thing you do to me… you make me **shine like gold**." Miley giggled and ruffled his hair.

"A dork…" Nick playfully glared at her.

"Not. The. Hair." Miley giggled and pulled her hand out of his mop of curls.

"I. Don't. Care. You are my boyfriend; you automatically belong to me which means that ever part of you belongs to me therefore your hair belongs to me." Nick laughed and ruffled her hair. Miley pulled her head back and glared at him.

"Hey!" Nick looked at her pointedly.

"Look who doesn't like it when someone touches their hair…" Miley rolled her eyes.

"That's because my hair is extremely long and it can get knots more easily than your hair. And your hair already is a mess anyway while mine is super soft and all that." Nick chuckled and gently stroked her hair.

"That's true… I love you, Mi." Miley smiled at him and kissed him gently.

"I love you too, Nicky-bear with the untamable hair." Nick laughed and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle in delight. Teenagers in love - what's more adorable than that beside babies?

* * *

**:D I think this is kinda adorable... I don't know, what do you think? ;) Thanks for reading by the way and I hope you liked it :)**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

_Buzz like a bee_

Miley sighed and started picking grass. Nick had told her to meet him at the park and he was late… well maybe she was early but still. She could've sworn he'd be there earlier than her anyway. He wasn't, she figured. Miley lied her head down onto the grass and closed her eyes. She was tired. It was late - around midnight and Nick had called her unexpectedly and told her to come to the park, for whatever reason.

She would love to know but she felt like she'd fall asleep soon so she wouldn't find out. Miley rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up but she was too tired to. Sighing, she let her head fall down onto the grass again. She didn't want to sleep in the park. Just as her eyelids dropped close again, she heard a low chuckle.

"Miles? Do you plan on sleeping here?" Miley groaned and shook her head - as far as it was possible.

"No, I planned on meeting my boyfriend who decided it was funny to call me in the middle of the night to meet me in the park even though he could've easily… snuck into my room through the window." During the sentence, Miley had to take a deep breath before finishing. Nick chuckled and knelt down next to Miley.

"Is this your way of telling me to carry you even though you're obviously capable to say a sentence that long which makes me think you aren't even that tired?" Miley giggled tiredly and she honestly sounded as if she was drunk.

"No? I don't know… I can't get up, Nicky…" Nick sighed and put his arms around her, pulling her up. He hoisted her onto his hip and started carrying her like he would carry a child. Miley put her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Why did you want to meet here anyway?" Nick shrugged and found his car. Miley's house wasn't as far away as his so he came by car while Miley walked. He put her in the passenger seat and sprinted to his side. Getting in, he shut his door quickly and drove off, trying to get to her house as fast as possible.

"Hey Mile?" Miley let her head roll away from the window to look at her boyfriend. She sighed and opened her eyes a little.

"Yeah, baby?" Nick smiled at her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers then quickly turning his head towards the street again.

"I love you for coming but you could've told me that you were too tired to meet up." Miley shook her head.

"No… I wanted to see you." Nick raised an eyebrow and let go of her hand as he stopped the car in the driveway. He turned towards her with his raised eyebrow.

"You can barely keep your eyes open; you're not really seeing me right now." Miley glared with her closed eyes and then sighed.

"You're right… are we there yet?" Nick chuckled and got out of the car. By the slam of his door Miley jumped and looked around disoriented.

"Nick? Where'd you go?" Nick opened her car door and chuckled as she turned towards him and hugged him tightly, almost pulling him into the car.

"I'm here, it's okay… come on, I'll carry you upstairs." Miley let him lift her up once again, carrying her like a child. Miley giggled a little, not really knowing why though. Nick chuckled and quietly opened the front door. He kept on walking, trying to be as quiet as ever. The stairs made a few squeaky sounds but in the end, he wasn't too loud. He opened Miley's bedroom door and put her on her bed gently.

Miley pulled him down with her and made him lie next to her so she could snuggle into him.

"Thank you Nicky… I love you." Nick smiled brightly, hearing her words.

"I love you too.." Miley sighed happily and snuggled deeper into his side.

"Buzz me to sleep." Nick chuckled at her words. Once he had hummed something and it ended up sounding like - what Miley liked to say - a buzzing sound, like a bee would sound if they knew how to hum.

"You, my girlfriend, make me **buzz like a bee**… only because I feel bad…" He started 'buzzing' a tune of a new song Miley didn't know about. Miley smiled a softly and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Nick and her future.

Nick watched her sleep for a little. He put a lose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead softly before he closed his eyes himself, falling into a deep slumber beside the only girl he could ever think of having a future with.

* * *

**Okay, so this goes out to mah friend Hannah because... well she's awesome and she's having a hard time right now.. this is for you, Hannah :) And to the rest of the people that read this - thanks soooo much for reading this :D A review would make me smile, you know.. but I'm not asking for one or anything... :P I really hope you liked it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

Nick frowned, seeing the car drive away with a waving Miley in it. She had to leave for the weekend; something about visiting her grandmother or something. He didn't really care though. He would've gone with them if the grandmother wasn't sick. His mother had told him that it would be rude to intrude. Miley had giggled at that and said that it rhymed.

Nick chuckled at that thought and started to walk back to his house. It wasn't like he wouldn't see her again. She would come back in two days - that was nothing; he could handle that. In the mean time he would just have to do stuff to distract him. Maybe meet up with his friends or something. They could play some ball.

But that was easier said than done. His friends all had plans on exactly the one weekend where Miley was away too. David, a friend of his and a teammate as well, said that Nick never hung out with them anymore so they hadn't considered him into his plans. Nick agreed with that; he was really focused on Miley the last few months.

It wasn't her fault though. It was no one's fault. He was in love, what do you expect from him? His friends didn't take it personally either - they agreed with him as well. He couldn't do anything about being in love. It just happens. Nick was just one of the lucky ones that got to fall in love at a rather young age.

But that didn't really help him. He was still alone over the weekend and he had nothing to do. Playing football alone was boring. He could shoot some hoops but that was boring as well if you were alone. He could write a song but his inspiration just drove off to meet up with her sick grandmother. There was nothing for the poor boy to do.

Or… there was. He arrived at home and walked up to his room instantly. Jumping onto his bed and then looking under it, he pulled out a box. It had written _Niley_ all over it and one time big in a cursive handwriting. Nick chuckled - Miley had written that. Demi had apparently made up a couple-name for them and Miley liked it so they actually used it.

He carefully opened the box, trying hard not to ruin anything that was in there. It was actually a big box full of memories. He pulled out each piece to start at the bottom. That would be what he'd do while Miley was gone - go back through to the beginning and remember everything.

After he had sorted out where to begin - this took him an hour already because every piece had a date on it. But finally, he could start. He grabbed the very first picture ever taken of them together. He groaned at his own face while Miley still looked as beautiful as ever. He looked goofy - Miley looked happy; there was a difference. A big one when you compare yourself to Miley. He had his arm around her waist while she had hers around his neck.

It looked particularly awkward - Nick was the one who made it awkward if he remembered correctly. It was the first day of High School and they happened to stand next to each other and Nick looked at her and… he was a goner. After she finally turned to him all he could mutter was 'Wow, you're pretty'. Miley had giggled and hugged him, telling him her name and that she was a hugger.

Back then he loved to hear that she was - today it kind of annoyed him when she'd hug every single male she met. They drooled over her anyway, why should she hug them as well? But old habits die hard so he acted as if he didn't care. The day the picture was taken - that was also the day they got together. Next to the picture was the shirt from the picture.

Miley made sure to wash it every now and then so that it would rotten or something - when she'd said that Nick had asked her if that was even possible; she said it was and Nick never asked again, believing her in an instant. Miley kept that shirt because apparently she hated it because it was so itchy - that's what she told him after she hugged him that day.

But Nick knew she secretly loved it. Why would she keep it if she hated it? Nick smirked and put the shirt away, back into the box along with the picture. There were a million more pictures to go but he was done for that day. He was going crazy only thinking about her. How he would miss her in his arms for two days; how he would miss her lips on his…

Nick sighed and fell back onto his bed. This would be the longest weekend of them all. It actually annoyed him to think he couldn't be apart from her for a weekend, what would they do if they picked different colleges? But Nick didn't want to think about this right now. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed, letting images of Miley flow his mind. He was whipped - but surprisingly, he was okay with it. **Just thinking about her drove him crazy** - in a good way though.

* * *

**Hey :) I know this one's boring and all but he had to think about her and she couldn't be there while thinking about her so... yeah, still hope you liked it... somehwat XP Thanks for reading and a review is appreciated ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

_Even when you're gone_

Nick sighed and looked out of the window. It was only Sunday morning and Miley would only come back at around three so he still had lots of time to… well, he hadn't figured out what he would do. He wanted to do something fun but all the fun he's had in the last few years was with Miley and with Miley only.

He sighed and looked at his bed. And suddenly, a smile spread across his face. He thought back to the time he and Miley had actually wrestled on that same bed. Of course, he was about to win when Miley suddenly started staring into his eyes so intently that it made him shiver all over his body. They ended up making out on that bed as well.

Nick sat down on that bed and then let his upper body fall back. He would just have to wait a few more hours. As his eyes traveled to the ceiling, he grinned again. Miley had put stars up there that would glow in the night. And then, when it would rain, they'd turn off all the lights and close the curtains and she'd point out 'constellations'. Of course they weren't really there. But he would always laugh and point some out on his own.

He smiled as some stars suddenly seemed to form a heart on the ceiling. A sign? He'd like to think it was. Nick turned his head towards his desk to find a picture of him and Miley. They were laughing and putting ice cream on each other's noses. Nick laughed at that actually. The more he remembered all the stuff he did with Miley, the more his mood rose and he was happy again.

Thinking back to the day the picture was taken, he remembered that just a few minutes before it was taken, Miley had complained about not being able to smell her ice cream. Nick had told her that you couldn't really smell ice cream; you could only taste it. Miley didn't believe him. She kept on claiming that you really could taste it and she ended up smashing her ice cream cone onto his nose.

After the shock wore off, she asked Nick if he could smell it now. His reaction was simple. Instead of answering, he did the same to her nose and only said 'I don't know, you tell me.' And then they burst out laughing and that was the moment the picture was taken. They ended up having a cold that week and of course, they stayed at each other's places. Their parents actually allowed it as well.

Nick chuckled as he took the picture in his hand. Before he placed it back on the desk, he caught a glimpse of Miley's birthday present. Well, the one that wasn't actually his present. She had given him a pink pencil with a pink feather at the end and said it was his present for his eighteenth birthday. He actually believed her at first and in order to not hurt her feelings, he wrote a whole essay with that pencil.

By the way, the color the pencil wrote in was pink as well. And when he showed her his works, she had started laughing her butt off. He was confused of course. She then grabbed his hand, pulled him to his garage. When he looked at her still confused, she handed him a key and opened the garage door. And the rest was just pure shock. She had actually bought him a car. The car he wanted, to be specific.

The pink pencil was just a small reminder to both of them. To him, it remembered him of the car and just how much he really did love her. Miley had told him that the pencil reminded her of how nice it was of him to actually think it was his gift and still write with it just to not hurt her feelings. And of course it reminded her why she loved him so much - because he loved her just as much.

He quickly wrote something onto a little piece of paper and then stuck it into the picture frame of the ice cream picture. It said 'I 3 you' and it was just perfect. He knew that Miley would freak out about it. She loved the simple things like that. She didn't want fancy stuff. Those little things were what she wanted and it was what she would get… along with fancy stuff even though she'd just complain for a bit until she'd finally accept the present.

He smiled at the picture and turned to walk out of the room when he saw a little something written next to the door. He walked up to it and leaned closer to it so he could read it. He smiled at the delicate handwriting. That little writing was new to him. And what it said was even better.

"_No matter how often I'll storm out of that door, I'll end up running back in and straight into your arms because I know that's where I belong. I love you, Nicky." _He grinned at that and just as he was about to lean back he saw something else a little further down.

"_Sorry for scribbling onto your wall like that, I thought it would be nice for you to know that none of or fights would ever drive me that far away." _He laughed and put a hand to the neat writing before he walked out of his room. Miley was just as good at doing those small things as was Nick. She knew what he wanted to know and she'd let him know that.

He'd always have his doubts that she would stay with him for longer than she wanted. Apparently she was in it for the long haul too. Nick smiled as he entered the living room, getting ready for breakfast. His mom raised an eyebrow seeing as Nick had been frowning the whole weekend. He was a mess without Miley, even though he she'd come back.

"What's got you so happy?" Nick shrugged and kissed his mother's cheek before grabbing a bowl and pouring milk and cereal in it. He sat down at the table and kept on grinning while now both his parents watched him confused and surprised. They had no idea what was going on while Nick was in the best mood ever.

Nick chuckled as his parents started whispering with each other. Whatever they would assume, he knew in the end they were happy for him either way. He shook his head slightly at his girlfriend though. **Even when she was gone**, she'd get him to smile. Well, another positive thing about her. And with that he ate his breakfast happily and waited for her arrival.

* * *

**Okay, let me take a deep breath before the big fat apology... I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS EARLIER! Well, that was that. The reason: pure laziness and being out of idea since the line was _even when you're gone_ which was sorta hard to write :P I know this chapter doesn't do justice too... it's like, no conversations, just memories... Well, I hope you still liked it and maybe you'll even leave a review? That'd be like, totally awesome. Okay, thanks for your attention :P Oh, I changed my username, yup. Christkind2009 got old after some time, since it's 2010 anyway... hope you like the new username too... okay, now I'm done :P Sorry again for not updating earlier - I'll try all stories this week as well... and a oneshot... okay, now bye :P**


	19. Chapter 19

_Somehow you come along_

Nick stared out of the window impatiently; taping his foot in a rhythm he just made up about… thirty minutes ago when he'd sat down and started looking out of the window. He knew it was too early to be waiting for her right now but maybe she'd get home early and then she'd be here early and then he couldn't even be prepared for her arrival and he'd be shocked and… you get the message.

He started biting his lip until suddenly, it started bleeding and he quietly asked himself how Miley did it without having red liquid running down your lips. _Well, she's a girl_, he thought to himself. But then he shook his head, now being confused how being a girl can make your lip stop bleeding. That got him thinking. Was it really like that? Or was it just because he didn't take care of his lips like Miley did.

Then again, did she even really take care of her lips? He smirked at that, remembering he could easily find out when he'd kiss her…. This brought him back to impatiently taping his foot again. God, he hated having to wait for something he knew would happen or arrive soon anyway. Why couldn't soon be when you're ready for it?

Well, he was ready the second she left so that wouldn't really make sense. But he couldn't really wait any longer. His mother had told him to go away from the window for two seconds, that way time would go by faster but he didn't believe her. That never worked – at least not for him. And now that he'd been sitting here for so long, why should he get up now?

Well… maybe because he had to go to the toilet. But he couldn't just leave now. He was so close to welcoming her with wide open arms and a proud smile on his lips because he'd waited for her for so long. Maybe she'd get the impression he didn't even wait for her which would maybe even upset her. That couldn't happen – he wanted her to smile and be happy.

But after another ten minutes of waiting and taping his foot he realized he couldn't hold it in any longer. He once again asked himself how Miley did it; not going to the toilet even when she really had to. She was gifted, probably, or something. After thirty seconds, he finally jumped up and raced to the toilet, not hesitating to drop his jeans and do his business.

He wasn't in there for a long time. He actually hurried but as he looked into the mirror and saw his face, he stopped for a second. Not because he was just so obsessed with his face but because he saw how happy he was only because Miley was coming home. He was practically glowing at the mirror, his smile reaching each ear.

So maybe he was a little too attached to Miley but she was his girlfriend of four years and his 24/7 anyway – it's like he didn't really live without her. There were barely times when they'd be apart. During several classes in school that they didn't have together; during some nights though not all, of course. And during times like these when one family would go somewhere without the other.

Nick still watched his face grin like a kid on Christmas day that just got all the present it wanted when there was a knock on the door. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go out there yet so he sighed but still kept his smile on his face. He wanted to see his happy self a little longer, sue him. He turned to the door and walked up to it.

"I'm not done yet, Mom. I got to get ready for Miles." Though he knew that his mom knew it was a lie, maybe that would keep him in there a little longer. Maybe he should just take a picture of himself being that happy… just as he was about to pull his phone out, someone knocked again. He sighed aggravated and pushed his phone back in.

Nick stomped over to the door and pulled it open, expecting his mother that had been kind of annoying him the whole day. The thing was though, that it wasn't his mom standing there. It was someone completely different. Nick stared at them for the longest time until he started chuckling in disbelief. Then he shook his head. And then, finally, he threw his arms around them.

Needless to say, the person was Miley, standing there, giggling happily and kissing his face everywhere which seemed to be difficult given the situation she was in. Nick was spinning her around in circles, laughing and definitely not believing she was back already. Well, already as in; she seemed to be home _early. _

He put her down and swooped down kissing her deeply and not letting her pull back for as long as both could hold their breath. After air became necessary though they pulled back and just hugged each other tightly. Miley snuggled her head into his neck and breathed in his scent. Oh how she had missed how he smelled…

"I love you, baby…" It was just muttered but it made Miley's heart almost burst from happiness. Yeah, he'd said it multiple times to her but hearing it sound so innocent yet so convincing and true, she knew he really meant it.

"I love you too…" He smiled and kissed the side of her head. He had been waiting to cuddle her for so long now…. Well, not cuddle, but at least hug her and kiss her – he hated the word 'cuddling'. It sounded so girlish and he wasn't a girl. He chuckled, his smile widening a bit for no real reason. Miley looked up at him with this glint in her eye that let him know she was extremely happy.

"You know… it's funny. **Somehow you come along **and suddenly I'm so glad that you're home again or just that you're there… because I know you won't leave me for whatever reason. I'm lucky to have someone like you." Miley blushed a little and leaned up, kissing him softly.

"I'm lucky to have someone like you – you're perfect, Mister, and don't you forget it." Nick chuckled and kissed her again, this time not breaking free. They were both ignoring the fact that they were still standing in the doorway to the bathroom. What love could do to you sometimes…

* * *

**Well, I know I said I couldn't write any stories without my laptop but I figured, this can't be that hard to write without it :) So there you go - hope you liked it :D **

**She's back, yay :D Make me happy and review, that'd be awesome ;) Thanks for reading :D**


	20. Chapter 20

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack_

He had interlaced their fingers about two minutes ago, loving the feeling of contentment he felt by just holding her hand like that. He loved the way their fingers fit perfectly like a puzzle or how soft and small her hand felt in his. He felt like the only person who could protect her; like the only person she wanted to be protected by. It just made him feel altogether great.

It made him feel needed and he hadn't ever really felt like that. Usually, he was the one who needed someone for something and he felt proud to say that she really did depend on him. He could feel it when she'd snuggle into him just because she was cold - he was the person to warm her up. He could feel it when she'd kiss him just to feel his lips on hers because she needed him to remind her just how much he loved her.

He knew she loved holding his hand or snuggling - even though he hated calling it that rather than 'hugging on the couch or bed or chair or whatever they were sitting or lying on'. He realized that name was a little too long though so he opted for 'snuggling' anyway. Miley loved to call it that and she loved to do it. He'd happily hold her close though so no complaining from his side there.

They decided to talk a walk because it was a warm day out. A typical spring day - even though it was in the middle of fall. Miley was wearing a knee long skirt and sandals which was so not her lately but just for Nick - because she knew he liked her in simple things like that - she'd put on that and a simple shirt. She looked cute. She hadn't looked cute for a long time but just for Nick's sake she did.

Well, actually, it was for her sake. She felt like Nick started to become more and more uninterested in her ever since she started to change her ways of dressing. Instead of finding her sexy, it seemed like he found it too sultry and seductive looking. She was eighteen, wasn't she allowed to wear that? Then again, she didn't want to lose him - she'd do anything not to lose him.

Of course she wouldn't tell him just like that. She planned on doing that on this walk here. She just had to know. Maybe she'd ruin the peaceful mood but her inner peaceful self was disturbed long before that. And she couldn't sleep at night thinking that maybe Nick was starting to lose interest. She couldn't live without him - that was the one thing she was sure of.

Miley sighed quietly. Nick turned automatically towards her as if this would a normal reaction caused by a simple but sad sigh. But she had enough people ignore her before - a long time ago before Nick happened. Maybe he still cared for her like he did two years ago. She smiled slightly but then looked at him too. They both stopped walking. Nick was of course confused but he'd wait until Miley'd explain her sudden sadness.

She ran a hand through her soft straight hair as she thought about how to word her question. Should she just start with her concern or first ask him about their future together - what would happen once college would start? Would they break up? Would they try long distance? Or would one of them give up their dream college to be with their dream partner? She didn't know - though the latter seemed most likely to her for whatever reason.

"I… I wanna ask you something, alright? And please answer this as honestly as you can. Don't even think about my feelings just answer with what you feel, okay?" Nick nodded but obviously, he was still confused. Miley bit her lip and looked away from him for a moment before she turned back to him and sighed.

"Are you still as interested and in love with me as you were two years ago?" Nick was honestly confused and shocked by the question. Did he act like he wasn't? Was that the reason why Miley wasn't wearing her now usual outfits? His lack of answer was an answer to Miley - at least she thought so. She looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so… look, it's okay. I mean, I still love you with everything in me but I guess since our relationship became like a routine you don't have to. Obviously, I won't be interesting forever and we're still young. You can do what you want. I was just… asking, I guess." Nick shook his head and put his hand on her cheek, stopping her from rambling. Miley looked at him with big innocent eyes, showing him that she was sincere with asking and her insecure feelings.

"Don't even think for a second that I'm losing interest in you or that I love you any less. If you feel like I'm not showing you enough lately, then I'll change that but don't think that. I love you so much it hurts to be away from you longer than a night. Even some nights, I want to call you just to hear your voice so I can fall asleep. We're together every day, Mi. I can't imagine my life without you.

People always ask me what the best part of me is. I always say 'Miley'. Because that's how it is. You're my better half - you're 'it'. You're the one for me and nothing is ever going to change that." Nick looked to his right to see a little flower fighting its way out of the thick cement of the sidewalk. He picked it up, silently apologizing to the poor flower and held it in front of Miley.

"Our love is like this flower. Stronger than any pavement. Our love is **like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack** and I know this has to be the worst comparison ever but that's how I see it. Nobody could ever break us apart. And I won't be the one to do that. I love you too much to do that, okay?" Miley was actually shocked by his speech. She really hadn't expected that.

She leaned forward and kissed him, smiling when she felt the same spark she'd felt four years ago when their love was still fresh and new to them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. He knew she would always feel slightly insecure about herself so therefore with their relationship but if he had to; he'd assure her for the rest of her life that he loved her more than life itself.

"I love you too, baby… so much." Nick smiled and hugged her close to him, rubbing her back. They may only be eighteen or so but their love worked like an already thirty-year-lasting marriage. They were so used to each other that being without each other was unbearable. In some marriages that last that long the spark might be gone - but with them, it felt like it would stay forever. And quite honestly, they didn't mind that at all.

* * *

**I didn't prove-read it and it sucks but it's supposed to be my first excuse for being absent with writing my stories and on Twitter. I just feel the need to socialize with people now - weird, I know. I even go to parties now which is like, something so not me but whatever, it's cool. I made some new friends so time is short and with school and all... But, however, I promise to update GAC tomorrow and I'll upload a Oneshot that was supposed to be written about a week ago. But I only have time to finish all this tomorrow. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it in some oscene way. I'm tired and it's late and I only wrote it now so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading though - let me know if you liked/didn't like it :)**


	21. Chapter 21

_Just like that, you steal away the rain and just like that…_

She sighed and hit her head on the window. It was pouring - for two days already. It really annoyed her - especially because Nick had promised her that they'd go camping. She wasn't the outdoor kinda girl, but with Nick she'd do anything. Well, except camp in the rain. It's not like Nick wanted to camp in the rain or anything

But it was just the whole point of the rain just… being there that annoyed her. Obviously, she didn't have a problem with not being able to go outside. But she knew she missed out on a whole weekend just with Nick and no one else. Instead, they had to sit in her room, watching the rain drops fall down. On Friday that had found somewhat fun things to do.

But on Saturday, all they did was watch TV and talk. Not that Miley didn't like talking to Nick. She loved talking to him. She just hated sitting still and not being able to do anything else other than that. And now on Sunday, they were in her room, not saying a thing. He was on her bed, watching her sit on the window sill and stare out of said window.

"Ugh, I hate this." He chuckled and shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do about the rain. It'll always be boring." Miley frowned and turned to Nick.

"I like the rain; I love the sound of it! I just hate how boring it is when it rains longer than a night!" Nick laughed again.

"Well… like I said, there's nothing you can do about the rain." Miley sighed and let her head fall back. That is until she suddenly got an idea. She looked down at Nick and there it was; the mischievous glint in her eye. Nick raised his eyebrow, kind of figuring out that she wasn't up to anything good.

"Oh no… what's going on in that mind of yours?" Miley giggled and quickly jumped over to her bed. As she plopped down next to Nick, she scooted as close to him as possible and looked at him with her cute puppy dog face.

"I was just thinking… you said we can't do anything _about _the rain… but we can do something _with_ it…" Nick nodded slowly, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, how about…" She leaned forward and whispered her idea into his ear. But instead of getting the nod of the head like she expected to, he shook it instead.

"No way… I'll get sick!" Miley rolled her eyes and walked over to her balcony. She opened the door of it and smirked at Nick. He slowly got up, trying to get her to not step out into the cold rain.

"No, stop it, Mi. I don't want you sick." Miley stuck her hand out, the rain hitting it and making it wet.

"Ooh, look at that… I might as well get the rest of my body out there as well…" She stuck out her complete arm and soon, her whole body followed. Nick cursed and watched her dance around in the rain, laughing carelessly. He shook his head and walked to the opened balcony door.

"Come on, Miley… get back in here." Miley shook her head and laughed happily and for a moment, Nick just watched her mesmerized. She really looked like she couldn't care less at the moment. And in his moment of lack of judgment as to what was going on Miley managed to pull him onto the balcony. It only took a matter of seconds for him to be soaked.

He looked at Miley shocked until he finally realized what happened. Nick glared at his girlfriend and shook his head at her as she started giggling like crazy. After trying to stop the smile from coming on his face, he started chuckling himself. Miley laughed even more and leaned forward. She kissed him square on the lips, still giggling.

He smiled brightly and threw his arms around her waist. Miley jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him support her by holding her up by her butt. He slowly walked towards the wall and leaned Miley against it. He slid his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth. That's how they ended up making out against the wall.

After ten minutes, Nick pulled back, breathing heavily. He put his forehead on hers and smiled brightly. Miley rubbed her nose against his and smiled too, breathing just as heavy. Nick smirked and brushed his lips past hers before he finally said something.

"I love you…" Miley grinned brightly.

"I love you too…" They leaned in again but this time, their kiss was gentle. Miley ran her hands through Nick's hair and in that moment Miley caught a glimpse of the sun peeking through the heavy curtain of clouds. She pulled back and giggled slightly.

"See, we should've done that back on Friday…" Nick looked up at the sky and shook his head, amazed.

"I can't believe it… _**you steal away the rain just like that**_… I was finally enjoying it and now…" Miley rolled her eyes and kissed him again, gently but only for a few seconds.

"Oh, would you stop whining big baby? You didn't want to go out here at first!" Nick shrugged and pushed the wet hair out of Miley's face.

"So… we're here now… and the sun is shining as well…" Miley looked up at the sky and blinked. It was still raining though. That was when she saw a rainbow building its way across the sky. She gasped happily and pointed at the sky.

"Aw, a rainbow!" Nick turned around, keeping his arms around her waist. He smiled and nodded before he turned back and kissed her again.

"See how amazing you are?" Miley rolled her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. She blushed though and smiled as she stared at the rainbow and let Nick caress her hair. Well, this afternoon turned a lot better than it was before. She sighed deeply and happily and then closed her eyes as Nick started to hum their song. Oh, this was the best afternoon she's had in a long time…


	22. Chapter 22

_Don't know how I lived without you_

**A thirteen-year-old Nicholas Gray walked around the school, grinning like a mad-man. He had just made the team and even got to be captain. He felt like he couldn't be happier at the moment. He just started High School that day but the football auditions were a day before High School would start.**

**He didn't think he'd actually make it and now he was captain. Yeah, he was the captain in his Middle School as well but High School was something totally different. He high-fived all his teammates and grinned again. At this point he didn't think life could be any better. He would be popular, he would be football captain and people would actually like him.**

**He turned the corner, aiming for his locker. But just as he turned the corner he saw her. It was like a ton of bricks hit him and his breath was knocked out of him. She was just there, standing in front of his locker, laughing at something her friend had said. He couldn't move for a while. He just stared at her. It was about two minutes later that he finally moved again.**

**He walked up to his locker slowly, trying to see if she'd leave. She didn't so he just stopped right next to her, still staring at her with this love-struck face. She turned to him, still smiling from the possible joke her friend has just told her. As it didn't seem like he was going to say something soon she giggled again and looked at him questioningly.**

"**Yeah?" He snapped out of it and shook his head slowly. Then he pointed behind her.**

"**You're in front of my Nicholas. My name is locker." She burst out laughing as he said that. He flushed deep red and shook his head again. Her friends slowly inched away, sensing that something was going to happen there soon.**

"**I meant, my name is Nicholas and you're in front of my locker." She was still giggling as she stepped aside and leaned onto a locker next to his.**

"**Well, my name is Miley and I'm sorry for being in front of your locker." He smiled and nodded.**

"**It's okay." She nodded and watched him get his books out. He turned to her and smiled his rare smile. He really wasn't one to smile too big. Whenever he'd 'grin' he wouldn't open his mouth to do it. It sometimes looked like a tight-lipped smile.**

"**So, what grade are you in?" Miley smiled.**

"**Freshman. You?" Nick grinned - this time with his teeth once again.**

"**Me too. I'm football captain as well." Miley smiled brightly.**

"**Awesome, I'm almost head cheerleader. It's just Brooke that's over me. I mean, obviously it's gonna be some time for me to be head cheerleader. Probably a year because she's a Senior and I'm closest to being head cheerleader. And… I'm gonna shut up now." Nick laughed.**

"**You're cute." Miley blushed and looked down.**

"**Well… thank you." Nick smiled and leaned onto his locker. They just looked at each other now for a few moments. Then Miley leaned forward and kissed his cheek. After she did that Nick blushed and grabbed her hand. That's about how they got together. But neither had a problem with that.**

Nick smiled at the memory. He looked down at his girlfriend who just stopped telling him the story of how they met and got together. She had never once complained about it. He never asked her out like any other boy. It kind of was like a silent agreement. She kissed his cheek and he grabbed her hand and that was that. They were together just like that.

But Miley loved the story. She loved to tell it. She especially loved the part where Nick mixed up his name with locker. Up to this day, no matter how she's told the story, everybody laughed at that part. Partly because it was just so funny and partly because Miley would always giggle through it and her giggle was infectious.

"You know, Mi, looking back, I can't believe I've been so happy _before _I met you. _**I don't even know how I lived without you. **_I mean, I thought I couldn't be happier on that day. I thought… my life was complete, you know? But it wasn't. And I don't even know how I could've thought that." Miley giggled and cocked her head slightly.

"Well, you didn't know me before; clearly you couldn't know how amazing I am." Nick chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"That's true, girlfriend. And you know what?" Miley blinked and looked at him innocently.

"What?" Nick smiled and just looked at her for a few moments. She looked so cute in that moment all he wanted to do was hold her close forever, never letting her go or getting up. Obviously, he was not letting her go any time soon - or ever - but not getting up was kind of not working. As Nick didn't seem to answer, Miley blushed and looked down.

"Do I have something on my face?" Nick smiled and shook his head. He pushed her face up and traced her cheek with his finger softly.

"I love you… and your face is perfect. In fact, you're perfect." Miley blushed but grinned at him anyway. She leaned up and kissed him gently. That moment was so perfect for both of them; neither of them wanted it to end. They knew it had to eventually but for that night, they'd just pretend that it would last till the end of time.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to all the Indonesian people that had to go through all the stuff that just happened there or is still happening there. I know it's not a lot but I can't do more than that. So, thanks for reading and hope you liked it :D**


	23. Chapter 23

'_cause every time I get around you, I see the best of me inside your eyes_

"And then, he smashed his face on the window and I have no idea how it happened… what?... Yeah, I know, it's crazy. I mean, one second you're talking to him and the next… yeah, okay… Oh, I so have to tell you about…" Nick sighed as he listened to his girlfriend going on and on about what happened to his friend the other day.

He'd heard the story tons of times already and even though it was a funny story, after a few times it gets boring. And the next thing was, that even though Miley sounded cute telling the story so excited every time, it didn't matter. He was tired of hearing it. That's why he got up off her bed, making Miley drop her head because it was lying on his stomach and groan surprised.

He walked towards the window and looked out of it, ignoring his girlfriend's confused look. They never fought before and they swore they never would, but at times they did have their arguments. All he wanted to do on this day was enjoy being with his girlfriend but because she wanted to get some junk food he drove her around town and on the way, they ran into a friend of his.

They started talking to him and ended up staying for thirty minutes. In the end, as they were walking out of the store, his friend wasn't paying attention to where he was going and smashed into the glass door. Miley couldn't stop laughing about it the whole ride home and the second they arrived at her house she called her best friend to tell her about it.

And ever since, she'd been calling her friends and telling them all about it. The food had gotten cold and that alone annoyed Nick because if he knew this was going to happen, he wouldn't have had to buy food in the first place which would have lead to them not running into Carter, his friend, and finally, would have ended in spending time together - without Miley calling every single person they knew.

"Listen, babe, I gotta hang up, the food's getting cold… yeah, love ya too, girly… I'll see ya tomorrow in school… yeah, bye." Nick rolled his eyes.

"The food is cold already. At this rate, it might even be getting warm again before we get to eat." His annoyed mumbled reached Miley's ears and she sighed. He knew how she was… she'd get excited over everything. And she found it really funny how engrossed Carter was with their conversation that he ran into a glass door. Only the mere thought of it made her giggle.

Nick sighed and shook his head. Even now when she knew just how annoyed he was she was giggling. It really only annoyed him more. She didn't even seem to realize it either. He turned around and headed for the door, this time glancing at his giggling girlfriend. His afternoon seemed to be ruined.

As Miley saw him walk towards the door, she jumped up and ran after him, grabbing his arm and crushing her body against his. He stumbled back a bit surprised and then looked down at her. She was looking up at him with those really guilty looking eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. In that moment, looking into her eyes, it actually surprised him what he saw.

Even though he's been acting like a jerk just two seconds ago, he saw the love and the appreciation towards him in her eyes. He saw the guy he usually was whenever he was around her - the guy that never came out with her; the jerk he could be at times but for her he always held it back. That was the guy he saw in her eyes.

He sighed and shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face once. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, looking at his girlfriend, who looked worried as hell at the moment. He stared at her for a moment and then he shook his head again. He slowly pulled her hands off his body and took them in his. He started rubbing them with his thumb.

"I don't know how you do it… but **every time I get around you**… I'm just this totally different person. I can't even be mad at you for anything because as soon as you look at me, all I see is love towards me. And every time I look into your eyes I find honesty. **I see the best of me inside your eyes. **And it scares me, a little bit, because it makes me realize that we have something greater than everybody else our age does. But it also makes me happy… because I'm that lucky someone that gets to experience it."

Miley smiled confused and raised one of her eyebrows. To say she had no clue what that meant now would be an understatement. She nodded slowly, eyeing him with that confused look she'd get whenever she was… well, confused.

"So… you're not mad at me anymore?" Nick chuckled and pulled her close. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"No, I'm not mad at you anymore. I can't stay mad at you, even if my life depended on it. I was mad because I wanted to spend this afternoon with you without anyone disturbing us and you were constantly on the phone, talking to everyone you have the number of. But… I just… I don't know." Miley now smiled brightly and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"You amaze me sometimes, Nick. Your forgiveness amazes me… I don't know if I could be like that." Nick smiled down at her.

"You could… oh, and you amaze me all the time…" Miley laughed and buried her head in his chest, savoring the moment because maybe one day, she couldn't cuddle him like that. She knew that it would not be a time she'd make by choice because she would never let go of him ever - and both of them would make sure of that.

* * *

**I know I've been MIA the last few days and I'm very sorry for that... I kinda have a writers block for GAC which sucks because it'll be over soon and... I guess it's because I don't want it to be over that I can't seem to write the next chapter XP Anyway, I hope this chapter made up for the missing new chapter of GAC and I'll most definitely write a oneshot soon... a Christmas one. It'll be inspired by a Christmas movie I used to love as a kid... that's all I'm telling you ;) It won't be exactly like it because the movie contains a boy and a cow so... yeah... anyway, I really hope you liked it and leave a review to tell me how mad at me you are ;P Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
